A Doctor's Oath
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant, emotionless Dr. Potter. However when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realize that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?
1. Between Shifts

Title: **A Doctor's Oath**

Character(s): _Lily E/P + James. P_

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best-friends is rushed to the E.R, will Lily realize that maybe this Dr. isn't so heartless after all? _

Notes: _Okay, this is just an idea, seeing as I have a thing of starting to write stuff and then forgetting to upload it or giving up on it, so let's just hope that this goes well? This is a muggle AU, just for those of you who have no idea! Reviews are really appreciated at this moment in time, because I really need feedback!_

* * *

"Miss Evans did you just throw a chip at me?"

Lily Evans was one of the hundred nurses who worked at Hogwarts Hospital. With curly auburn hair that reached just below her breasts, and emerald green eyes, she was what many would call, a perfect definition of a nurse. With a smile, Lily let out a small giggle, before going back to her lunch. Lily absolutely loved her lunch break - in fact she absolutely loved it, due to the fact that she was able to sit and eat with her best friend Remus Lupin.

At the age of twenty-seven, Remus Lupin was very successful for his age. With short sandy blonde hair, and amber eyes, he was probably one of the most peculiar people Lily had ever laid her eyes on. And they lived in London.

"I believe I did Mr. Lupin." She replied with a smile as she let out a small laugh. Though she was two years younger than Remus, and had not been in the same medical classes during university, they were both completely at ease with each other. The two had however, gone to the same secondary school - Kings cross - as each other.

Despite the background he had grown up with, Remus had gotten very high within the eleven years since the end of his school life and now. And though Lily did not know anything about Remus' home life – other than the fact that it had not been a good place for him to grow up in – she was extremely proud of him. She didn't know whether it was due to the fact that he had remained caring and polite or whether he had been able to become a fully trained consultant but she was extremely proud of him.

"How dare you!" Remus shook his fist with mock-anger as he let out a laugh, before tossing a chip back at Lily.

Lily immediately throw it back at him, and for a few seconds they were caught in a mini-food fight, acting as if they were adolescents rather than fully grown adults. Their fun however was not to last long however, when Remus' pager buzzed, bringing them back into their adult lives.

"What is it?" Lily asked when Remus' lips tugged up slightly. Looking back up at Lily, Remus continued to smile, as he replied with shining eyes,

"Ah, it's just Dora. She's asked me to get some bread and milk. She's also told me that Teddy's been playing with his teddy bear all day."

Lily smiled. Dora – Nymphadora – was Lily's best friend, and Remus' wife. When Lily had started university, she had been in the same dorm room as Dora and another girl called Marlene McKinnon.

Though Dora had a tendency to go wild with colours – hence her bright hair colours – and her quick temper, she and Lily had quickly got along, and had been best friends almost immediately.

Teddy was Dora and Remus' four month old son, and he was a carbon copy of his father, except with his mother's natural black hair colour. Lily had been named Teddy's godmother much to her pleasure, something that she held very close to her heart.

"And oh," Remus added as an afterthought, "Dora's told me to tell you – and I quote – to, 'get your ruddy backside over for dinner this Sunday because she hasn't seen you in bloody well ages'."

Lily nodded as she giggled slightly, that was so... Dora. Remus raised a brow, before quickly putting his pager back in his pocket slightly. He then quickly re-adjusted his stethoscope that lay around his neck before paying focusing his attention back onto Lily. Quickly she raked her mind for anything she could talk about before saying,

"What do you think about that Dr. James Potter guy? I mean I can't believe they've made me one of his nurses on call for the rest of the season! He's heartless!"

Remus shrugged nonchalantly, before taking a sip of his coke and ice. Looking Lily in the eye, he replied with a steady voice,

"He seems alright, I don't really know him,"

Lily looked at Remus blankly, and the doctor immediately picked up on his mistake,

"No – he's a prick, I totally hate him."

Lily let out a slight laugh, knowing full well that Remus was only joking with his mean comments, so that she could rant at him about how completely terrible Dr. Potter was. She was surprised. Usually Remus would roll his eyes and tell her to go discuss such a thing with Dora.

But then again that was just usually.

"Well I was doing a quick check up yesterday right, and he was meant to be comforting his patient, you know Mr. Harris?" Lily paused, and waited for Remus to nod.

Mr Harris was a sixty-seven year old patient who had been in the hospital for little over a year, diagnosed with severe pancreatitis. Lily continued,

"Well he's been going through a lot more pain recently, and we've had to up his dose of morphine and all – and this doctor, this idiot of a man just looks at Mr Harris at tells him that it sucks for him that his ill! The guy is absolutely heartless!"

Remus looked calm, though Lily knew that he was feeling disappointed in Dr. James Potter's actions. Lily knew how Remus felt about empathising with a patient. While he was sure to not grow attached to said patient, he also knew not to make them feel alone. After all he never wanted to take away any hope.

Remus sighed, as he shrugged.

"Lily I can't do anything about the guy," He started, as he quickly checked his pager again. "He's my equal, you know that."

Lily wanted to convince Remus otherwise, but she knew that he was right. She couldn't tell him to do anything at all – and even if she could, Lily knew that Remus wouldn't be able to get anywhere.

"I know – I know." Lily waved him off with her right hand, sighing. Looking down at her watch, she rose from her chair, giving Remus a weak smile, " I've got to get back to my shift."

Remus took a sip of his coke, before nodded,

"Sure – I've still got ten minutes, see you later?"

Lily nodded as she stuck her tongue out at Remus like a toddler would,

"Yeah – later, say hi to Alice down in radiology, I haven't seen her in ages! Oh and if you see Frank – those two are engaged by the way – ask him that if he can, can he bump my patient up on the list for an MRI? I'd appreciate it a lot!"

Lily waited for Remus to nod, before placing her rubbish in the bin and walking out of the hospital cafeteria, dreading her upcoming shift with Doctor James Potter...


	2. Doctor J Potter

Title: **A Doctor's Oath**

Character(s): _Lily. E/P + James. P_

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realize that maybe this Dr. isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _Oh my god! I'm over the moon, with just one chapter up I got seven followers and two favourites so thanks a bunch guys! Don't hesitate to review! I want to know what you think. I'm adding James into this Chapter! Hopefully you like the way I've portrayed him – remember this is Au!_

* * *

"Nurse, hey nurse!" A low masculine voice shouted from the room of 32B, the room belonging to Mr Longley, out to where Lily and another nurse Dorcas Meadows were sat writing up treatments onto medical charts.

Lily sighed as she looked up, too where Dr. Potter was standing by the door. Despite what Lily called his 'Arrogant and unfeeling' personality, he was very good looking.

With short black hair that stuck up at all angles and glasses that helped hide his hazel coloured eyes, he was in fact one of the most attractive doctor's in the hospital. Several nurses and patients swooned over the sight of him, and Lily presumed the first time she had met him that he would suit a model more than a doctor.

After all models don't have to open their mouths,

"Yes doctor?" She asked, in a false cheery tone. Beside her, Dorcas let out a snort of laughter at the sheer sarcasm laced in the nurse's voice, but Lily didn't let it faze her.

If Dr. Potter seemed to have heard the sarcasm in Lily's voice, or noticed Dorcas snort, he seemed not to show it on his face, instead looking at them with a straight face,

"Yes, you nurse; I need you to change Mr. Longley's I.V drip."

Lily looked at the doctor with a slightly alarmed look, as she rose to her feet,

"We changed his I.V five hours ago."

Dr. Potter still did not seem to have been affected by Lily's words, and shrugged almost as if her words did not seem to have changed his voice of thought.

"Do it." He spoke again but in a lower more dominant state of tone, "And don't question my judgement again Nurse. I'm the attending here, and I'm doing my job."

Lily clenched her jaw, looking up at Dr. Potter with a glare.

"Don't call me Nurse; I have a name you know." She hissed slightly. The doctor stared back at her with his straight face and impassive eyes, and for a moment Lily wondered if he had no capability to even feel. "Call me Evans."

Doctor Potter smiled slightly, something however, that looked more forced than natural,

"And does such an independent pretty face have a first name?"

Lily scowled – the doctor she was working under was making a play at her, wasn't he? She shook her head quickly, and as she stormed into the room with an I'V drip she called back,

"Not for you to know, Potter."

* * *

"Okay Mr. Longley," Lily spoke out after a while, once she had finished replacing his I.V drip with another. Holding it in her hand, she looked at the twenty-six year old man with a smile, "Is there anything I can get you?"

Mr Longley smiled weakly at Lily,

"No, no thank you, I'm rather fine – I feel a lot better now the pain is fading."

Lily froze, as she looked at Mr Longley's pale freckled face, and his short bangs of blonde hair,

"Pain, Mr. Longley? What pain?"

The hospital room was scarce, and Lily knew it was bare due to the fact that there was nothing but Mr. Longley's hospital bed, his I.V rack, a bedside table and a chair for any visitors. Lily instantly sat on the chair to listen to the patient's story.

"I felt an agonizing pain in my leg and chest nurse, and so I told my doctor who was in here a few seconds ago. He looked over at my... he calls it U.V – E.V?"

"I.V." Lily contributed,

"Yeah," Mr Longley continued, his voice raspy, "Well, he looked at that, and realised that something was wrong with it, and so he called you. The pains gone now..."

Stunned, all Lily could manage was a curt nod, before she stood and gracefully left the room with shock over riding all her senses.

How could doctor. Potter come to the conclusion that Mr. Longley's I.V hadn't been giving him the pain relief he had needed? Had he come across this problem before?

Slowly, going to write up the medical notes of what she had just done for her patient, Lily picked a pen off up off of the counter, opening the medical chart. She stopped immediately, looking down at the words, she could recognise her own writing, and an even neater writing that looked much more like calligraphy than actual normal writing.

**9:45 – Administered I.V (Nurse Evans) **

_14:23 – Administered I.V, due to blockage in the I.V drip – Patient was not getting suitable pain relief. (Doctor J. Potter)_

Lily's jaw almost dropped, and she blinked not only once – but twice. How on earth had Doctor Potter realised that when she had not? Quickly, closing the medical chart, she placed it back in the racks, and sat back down next to Dorcas continuing her work.

* * *

At half five, only half an hour until the end of her long day of work, Doctor Potter called out for her again, this time shouting Evans rather than 'Nurse'. Lily tried not to blush at the way his voice seemed to caress her name, and immediately stood and rushed to the room where the Doctor had called her from.

When she walked into the room, she saw that the raven haired man was holding a young teenager down to the bed, as he called out for another nurse,

"He's seizing," Lily heard him say, and quickly Lily sprung to action, listening for the doctor to give any other additional information, "His airways are closing up!"

Quickly, along with Dorcas, Lily held the teenager down, as Doctor Potter quickly cleaned away any bacteria from the boy's neck. Then Doctor. Potter quickly got a scalpel and made a tiny slit on his throat. From there he quickly got the necessary medical equipment and performed the minor surgery as to ensure that the teenager could breathe again.

Lily was shocked to see that Doctor Potter had done the task within twenty seconds, much like a professional.

"Alright..." Doctor Potter spoke, as he immediately placed the scalpel back on the medical tray. Looking at Dorcas he spoke, "Take these Medical tools down to be like... cleaned." Now he turned his attention to Lily, "Evans, you've got half an hour left of work I presume?"

Lily nodded,

"Well I want you to do a family history on this kid, and tell his parents that he will die if they don't tell us the truth."

Lily's eyes widened slightly. This Doctor couldn't possibly be serious could he?

"I can't do that! That's... that's... that's just cruel!" Lily cried, hoping that this Doctor had just been joking – joking with a dark sense of humour.

"Cruel, maybe..." Doctor Potter spoke with the same arrogantly calm voice, as he looked at her with blank eyes. Lily wondered briefly what made him so apathetic,

"But it'll work. Look Evans, I took the Hippocratic Oath, I need to try and save this kids life, and I don't care if I need to scare the information out of the parents, I'm going to get that information."

Lily scowled at him, before turning on her heel and storming off.

* * *

Carl Hughson - Patient

**Teenager – 17**

_17:35: Patient has a seizure, airways are swollen. Have set him up with a Trach-Tube and have wired him up to ensure breathing is maintained. (Doctor J. Potter)_


	3. ER

Title: **A Doctor's Oath**

Character(s): _Lily E/P. + James P._

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realize that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _I've been slightly nervous about continuing this – but then while driving home this morning from my dad's I was instantly struck with an idea for later on in the story and this chapter! I feel so awesome for writing uploading a chapter per day – and though it won't always be like this, I hope it's quick like that! Hope you like the chapter – and please review, tell me what works and what doesn't!_

* * *

"Morning Evans," Despite the rain outside, and the grey shades of the sky, Doctor Potter seemed to have his usual arrogant smirk on his face, and the same ruffled up hair. Lily turned abruptly to mutter a small 'good morning' before returning to her work filling in the newest information on the teen that had, suffered a seizure since the previous day.

**9:42 – Patient's lungs are working perfectly, but cannot receive any air without Trach-tube. Is on an air machine to ensure Oxygen is received. Trach-tube has been cleaned – next cleanse of tube due 7:42 PM. (Nurse Evans)**

"Is the teen still unable to breathe properly?" Doctor Potter asked suddenly, as he ran a hand through his hair. Looking up, Lily noticed that his eyes held no emotion for the boy, and that he didn't seem to care in the slightest. Briskly, she nodded, before looking back down at her work.

She didn't care the slightest about the emotionless man that was James Potter. If he didn't know how to feel, she mused, then why was he a doctor in the first place. Emotionless people normally ranged off into business, where they could fire and hire people at their own will.

"Hmm..." Dr. Potter continued, as he quickly picked up a pen, and took a spare piece of lined paper out of one of the racks. Immediately, he took to writing several sentences on it, before placing the pen back down and after folding it – putting it in his jean pocket, "Have we got that pancreatitis patient's MRI results back yet?"

Lily looked up at Dr. Potter with a glare.

"His name is Mr. Harris."

Dr. Potter ran a hand through his hair once again, almost as if he wanted to look good in front of the nurse, before he looked back at her with a grimace.

"Alright Evans, I'll do it your way – have we got Harris' MRI results back yet?"

Lily nodded 'yes' before closing the medical chart and placing it back in the rack where other medical charts were stored. Next, she quickly skimmed through the names on the top of the charts before her eyes stopped on Mr. Christopher Harris' chart.

Taking it out quickly, she handed it over to the doctor without as much of a word, before watching him as he opened it.

"So the guy doesn't have chronic pancreatitis like his last doctor thought. He has three pancreatic abscesses." He spoke aloud, "Well, that does explain his nausea, vomiting and his abdominal pain."

Quickly he picked back up the pen he had been using several moments ago, before writing something on the chart. After a few seconds he seemed to assess what he had written before closing the chart so quickly it made a muffled 'bang'. Lily looked at the black haired doctor expectedly,

"I've scheduled him for surgery – we'll try and get him in next week," He started, giving Lily the information on Mr. Harris' treatment. "We're going to drain the abscesses out over the course of the operation, and then in another surgery we'll remove any dead tissue."

Lily nodded,

"How long is he going to stay here for afterwards?" She asked, slightly happy that she had almost got Dr. Potter to feel something for the man.

"You deal with it. My job is to get him better, not flounce around and wonder how long he can stay here."

Lily deflated slightly, Potter was completely impossible!

"But, I want you to ensure he goes to the ICU after his operation," He continued, completely oblivious to Lily's feelings, "I don't want him to get Sepsis – I want him out of this hospital as soon as possible."

Lily nodded – maybe eventually she would be able to see Potter care for his patients, if not even a tiny bit.

Doctor Potter's pager went off, buzzing slightly, and within seconds he had it in his hand, looking at it with his hazel eyes. He frowned,

"Evans," He started as he deleted the message, clipping it back to his jeans. Lily looked at him with her full attention, though she would rather be anywhere else, "I'm not expected to work in the E.R today am I?"

Slowly Lily shook her head – if Doctor Potter was working in the emergency room, then so would she, and she would have been warned. That was probably why he had asked her such a question.

"Oh..." Potter continued, "Someone probably just got the wrong pager number... idiots."

He scowled suddenly, as if angry, but Lily couldn't help but notice that his eyes were still as blank as they usually were.

* * *

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Figg?" Lily asked the old woman, who was currently looking past Lily at where Potter stood. Mrs Figg had been in the hospital for three weeks, and was currently on the waiting list for a new kidney. When she had been an adolescent, she had donated one of her kidney's to a young adolescent, but now, due to the fact that she had contracted 'Pyelonephritis' an infection in her kidneys which had caused her Kidney to stop working, she found that she needed the operation.

"Oh..." Mrs. Figg replied quietly with her southern-English accent, "Oh... my abdomen aches from the pain of that infection dear, but I'm sure I'll deal with that until my operation."

Mrs. Figg's was to undergo her kidney transplant, in a little over two months, and Lily felts slightly guilty that the woman had to wait for what seemed like years, until she was healthy again.

Doctor Potter was about to ask something, but he was interrupted when a young intern came rushing into the room, breathing heavily as she cried out,

"Doctor Potter – Doctor Potter!"

The doctor sighed, obviously impatient with the intern already. Lily tried not to notice the harsh tone in his voice as he snapped,

"What?"

Both Mrs. Figg and the intern blinked, alarm over riding their senses. However, unlike Mrs. Figg, the intern quickly recovered as she looked up at Doctor Potter,

"You're needed down in the emergency room Sir." She spoke quietly, as if scared by the Potter's tone. Potter shook his head impatiently, and though she couldn't see the intern very well, Lily knew that the girl was hiding fear in her eyes.

"I don't work down in the emergency room," He quickly waved her off, giving Lily a look that told her to continue with the prognosis. The two of them only had a question or two to ask the woman but it seemed that the Intern would not budge.

"We know you don't work in the E.R Sir," The intern explained, "But there's been a crash and I was told to come get you!"

Doctor Potter simply ignored the intern and Lily could notice that he had clenched his jaw slightly, irritation present in his expression. Lily – knowing that eventually Potter would snap – felt slightly sorry for the girl.

"Well, why don't you tell those down in the emergency room that they've done it before and they can do it now without me, I don't see why I should care about a car crash."

Mrs. Figg looked slightly abashed now, and though Lily felt the same, she also found anger bubbling up inside her as well. If she wasn't with a patient, she would have probably slapped him there and then. She however, did admire the intern's persistence.

"Sir – one of the people in the crash... he's got you as his I.C.E." The intern finally spoke, deflating slightly.

Even Lily knew what I.C.E meant – In case of emergency, and instantly she wondered if Doctor Potter was married. She scolded herself as soon as the thought registered in her brain however – why should she care if Doctor Potter was married or not?

She shouldn't – she didn't.

Potter's expression suddenly changed from slightly angry and irritated, to blank and emotionless. Lily also noticed his hands clench into fists, as he spoke with a slight crack in his voice,

"What?"


	4. Waiting for news

Title: **A Doctor's Oath**

Character(s): _Lily E/P. + James P._

Summary_: Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realize that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _Okay this is quite a short chapter today... compared to like yesterday's I think... but oh well. Hope you like it because today we have not only Lily's view point – but still third person – but a bit of James' too. Hopefully you get some questions you want to ask. Don't be a stranger – the review button is a way to tell me what worked and what didn't! Mint~_

* * *

Lily Evans had been working with Dr. James Potter as her attending for only two full days, and half of a third – and though she was shocked of what had happened to the doctor's wife, or friend, she was still not sure why it had happened so soon.

Surely in all of the stories the climax came into the situation later on, when everything seemed to be going smoothly, Lily wondered to herself. Immediately however, Lily caught her mistake, shaking her head at how foolish she had been with her own thoughts – after all, she wasn't in a fairy-tale or a story-book, she was in real life, and nothing ever goes according to plan.

Doctor Potter looked at the intern with a blank look, before sending Lily a look that made her wish she could comfort him, before fleeing from the room, to the emergency room, Lily supposed.

Behind her, Mrs. Figg let out a sharp breath,

"Well, he seemed friendly when he wasn't talking..." She breathed. Lily barely heard her, because within seconds she was rushing after him.

* * *

When Lily stepped into the waiting room beside the emergency room, her eyes immediately rested on Dr. Potter's still form. Sat on one of the blue cushioned chairs, he sat tapping his fingers on the arm rest of the chair.

The tapping noise seemed to go on forever and Lily was slightly stunned at the fact that Dr. Potter didn't seem to notice what he was doing. Slowly she made her way up to him, and spoke quietly,

"Dr. Potter..."

She trailed off at the cold glare she received when Potter looked up. However, she did not look away from his eyes, hoping to see if she could pick any emotion out from him.

"It's James." He finally spoke, when he broke eye contact with her. Lily groaned internally, understanding James Potter would take a whole lot more work than she thought it would, "Call me James."

His voice, though sounding slightly broken and saddened, also sounded uncertain as if he was a young child telling his parents something for the first time. Lily stayed silent for several minutes, blinking away the shock from earlier, before trying again,

"James, how are you coping?" Lily knew it was kind of soon to ask such a question, much to the person in charge of her pay-check and able to fire her at any moment if she crossed the line, but she took the gamble. She expected to be snapped at, but as she sat next to the doctor, she was greeted with something not quite as extreme.

"'M-fine," he mumbled, and Lily could see that his eyes were watering slightly, "I – I mean, I'm fine." He added suddenly, his voice strong once again, as if he hadn't meant to sound vulnerable seconds ago.

"Uh... who, you know..." It took Lily several minutes until she could ask the vague question, knowing that it was personal and not the type of question to ask her boss.

"My brother," James replied his voice hollow once more, and Lily felt a pang of empathy in her chest, "Well he's my best friend too..."

Though Lily didn't exactly agree with Dr. Potter's actions, or the fact that his did not show sympathy for his patients, she really wanted to give him a comforting hug.

"Oh..."

Lily was both confused and flattered at how James was telling her what she was asking, and for a moment she considered asking why he was confiding in her but soon decided against it.

"It's not fair," James spoke quietly, sounding much like a young child again, as Lily noticed a single tear roll down his cheek.

"I know it's not..." Lily spoke quietly in reply, as she placed a reassuring hand on James' shoulder. Caught off guard, James quickly turned his head, looking at Lily's hand, as he tensed.

After a few seconds however, he relaxed slightly, and Lily let out the breath she had been holding. Wiping away his stray tear, James tried to smile weakly at Lily,

"Thanks by the way,"

He chuckled lightly at her confused look, before continuing,

"Not many people would come to comfort me – but you did. Most people in this place think I'm just a bit of a... bastard to put it lightly. I get it, I'm not the caring type – people just wonder why I'm a doctor... but..."

He shrugged, and looked at Lily as if expecting her to say something. And after about half a minute, she stuttered,

"Y-you're w-welcome."

* * *

James sat by himself in the E.R, waiting for someone to tell him something about his best friend Sirius condition. The nurse – Lily Evans, had been with him an hour previously, but had then left after a while to continue with her work.

James knew he would be scolded for not doing his work – but Lily the nurse, said that she would try to pull some strings with the chief of medicine 'Albus Dumbledore' to get him a few hours off for the day.

He appreciated it.

Slowly he stood up, and started pacing the room – trying to find something to do, something to distract himself with. James' couldn't deal with the sharp pain he was feeling – he had to know that Sirius was alright.

James knew that vehicles were dangerous – that's why he walked to work every day, or road a push bike into town. Motor-cycles and cars were death-traps on wheels, and he had warned Sirius over and over again, but the man had never listened. Eventually James had given up in the task of convincing Sirius not to drive vehicles, but now...

Should James have tried to convince him more? Was this James' fault?

Quickly James shook his head – this was why he needed a distraction, something to do. He needed to ensure that he couldn't get lost in his head and think of the last time...

Sirius was going to be okay – James told himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mr Potter," James turned his head when he heard his name, and immediately rushed forwards toward a doctor with a medical chart in his hands, "I'm going to be Sirius' doctor – I'm Doctor Lupin. He's going to need to stay in the hospital for a several months; he's suffered several broken bones and was internally bleeding –"

James' breathing hitched,

"We've finished surgery and he'll be just fine."

James tried to blink away tears of joy, as he asked,

"He's stable?"

Doctor Lupin nodded.

"Yes, he's stable."


	5. Memories and Lymphoma

Title: **A Doctor's Oath**

Character(s): _Lily E/P + James P_

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realize that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _Okay – I hope you all find this a very sad chapter, but because many people asked for some more of James' POV, I've kind of had to make it sad. This gives a little insight to how James is the way he is. Hope you like it – but remember, there's so much more behind James Potter than just this! Flashbacks are in italics, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review!_

* * *

"_Come on Padfoot – let's go trick-a-treating!" Even at the age of six, James Potter was as impatient as ever. With a bright smile on his face, he quickly bounced over to where his mother, Dorea Potter, and his father, Charles Potter sat at the kitchen table._

_James' best friend Sirius Black flounced into the room an up to the two potters as well, a big smile on his face, as he placed his hand in James'._

"_Is trick-a-treatin' fun Prongs?" He asked back as way of response, in a terribly innocent and naive tone. Though Sirius was seven now, a whole year older than James, he was considerate enough not to mention it to James. After all, James had told Sirius about his new toy car, and if Sirius was a bit mean to James, he might not be able to play with the car for at least several days!_

_Looking at Sirius with a grin, James nodded quickly up and down several times. Beaming back, Sirius looked at James for a few seconds before looking over at Dorea who was holding out two containers with a black handle, in the shape of a pumpkin. The two boys took them from Dorea eagerly._

"_Mum –" James whined, "Can we go now?" _

_Sirius nodded along with James' question, adding in a quiet, 'can we,' before the two shared bemused looks at Mr. Potter. Quickly, Charles took his camera from the side, getting down on one knee so that he was the same height as the two boys. _

"_Just a second you two, we'd like a picture of Sirius' first Halloween trick or treating!" He spoke, as he adjusted the settings of the camera, "Smile for the camera, okay?"_

_Both boys immediately laughed back ''kay!' giddy with excitement. Their nicknames – Mr Potter had helped the boys with the idea – had inspired their Halloween costumes. James was dressed as a stag this year, something he kept reminding his parents-_

"_I'm a stag, not a deer!"_

_-and he wore little antlers on his head, along with his costume. Sirius however had decided to dress up as a dog, wearing gloves shaped like dog paws, and a costume that brown and black ears on the hood. _

_The two boys smiled as they stood back to back for the camera, waiting for the flash to appear. Once the photos were finished, both boys immediately started running over to Dorea, trying to get her to leave for the Halloween night out. _

* * *

"_Trick or treat!" Sirius and James cried out in laughter when they heard the door of Mr. McKinnon open the door. With a smile, he and his young daughter – Marlene – passed the two a handful of sweets to place in their pumpkin containers. Remembering what they had both been told by Dorea earlier, the two boys laughed, 'Thank you' before skipping up the steps where Dorea was waiting, a hand on her head. _

_James noticed that she winced slightly, before looking at the two boys with a smile and asked,_

"_Did Mr. McKinnon give you any sweets?"_

* * *

_Both Sirius and James jumped back up the steps back to the pavement where Dorea was waiting, before stopping in their tracks. Dorea wasn't where she had been all the other times – just ahead of the steps. _

_James smile weakened slightly as he looked around asking, _

"_Mum?"_

_Sirius who didn't seem as concerned quickly tapped James' shoulder and pointed down to where Dorea was, further down the road. However as the two walked down the road, their smiles vanished completely from their faces. Looking at their female role model, the two knew something wasn't right – even if they were only six and seven. _

"_Mum?" James asked again, when they were only a few metres away from where Dorea was laying on the floor. At first, James had half the mind to think that Dorea was playing a Halloween trick on the two boys, but after several moments, when she did not make any movement, James and Sirius both raced forwards. _

"_Mum – mum, you're scaring me!" James cried out, as Sirius tried to wake her up. Within seconds, Sirius looked at James confused, and James knew he was asking if all Halloweens seemed to normally go like this. James shook his head, and almost immediately Sirius had jumped up and was running to the nearest house leaving his pumpkin container on the floor, ignoring the scattered sweets on the floor. _

"_Someone help Jamie's mummy!" James could barely hear Sirius pleas as he cried over his mother,_

"_Mum – mummy, please get up. I'm scared, and Seers scared too! Mum, mum please!"_

* * *

James shook his head angrily, as he wrote the antibiotics he had prescribed for his latest patient into the medical report. Just because Sirius was in hospital, he shouldn't be thinking of before – he had to stay strong. After all, Sirius would be waking any day now.

Thinking back to Wednesday, James couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of Nurse Evans, the nurse who had comforted him when he had needed someone. She wasn't in work today – she had somehow managed to get the weekend off – and James was surprised to say that he missed her presence slightly.

James sighed slightly, it was much easier said than done – not thinking about certain things – but all he had to do was keep on occupying himself with his patients until his shift had ended, then he would be able to visit Sirius and wait for the man to wake.

His next patient on his list to attend to that day was Mr Benjy Fenwick. And he had the painful task of telling Mr. Fenwick that he was going to die, within the next three to four months. James knew he wasn't very empathetic, and so closing his eyes slightly, he took the medical chart in his hands and slowly made his way up to the room where Mr. Fenwick had been staying for the past month or two.

"Hello Mr. Fenwick," James started when he walked into the room, his regular mask no emotion plastered onto his face as it usually was. His heart almost stopped when he saw a young child sat on a woman's lap talking with him with a smile. All three immediately stopped their conversation, and all eyes rested on him.

"Hello Doctor Potter." Mr. Fenwick spoke calmly, a smile on his face. James didn't want to, but he felt guilty that he had to be the bringer of bad news. It was just another thing to be guilty about.

"May I talk to you alone?" James asked, and he immediately glanced over at the child and the woman. The adults both nodded, but the child didn't do anything at all. When the woman lifted him up, he cried out slightly, saying he wanted to stay and talk to his father about how his school day had been yesterday.

The woman – James presumed it was his mother, sighed, and told the boy that he could talk to him when they had gone and got themselves something to eat.

Finally when they had gone, James closed the door – rule one of being a doctor was always respect people's privacy – and he opened up the medical chart.

"Mr. Fenwick, I'm afraid that I've got some bad news." He spoke. Mr. Fenwick looked at James silently, as his smile slowly faded off of his face. James continued despite the guilt building up and up inside of him.

"I'm afraid the lymphoma is too far advanced in your brain for us to treat." He spoke softly, and he couldn't bear but look up at Mr. Fenwick. Instead he looked at his medical chart, "I'm afraid that we've run out of options."

The room was silent, and James could hear his heart thumping against his chest. Thump – thump, thump – ever-lasting in his chest pumping blood through his veins...

After several minutes however, Mr. Fenwick asked,

"There's no technology that I can take part of? Is there nothing available to treat my cancer with this far along?"

James looked up, closing the chart slowly. Looking straight at Mr. Fenwick now, he spoke with the same gentle tone,

"I'm afraid not Mr. Fenwick. I'm sorry, but the technology hasn't been created yet, it's been predicted that it will be roughly years until treatment comes out."

Mr. Fenwick nodded sadly, and James could see tears shining in the man's eyes. James couldn't blame him. He knew that he would cry too, if he had just been told that he wouldn't be able to get better, and that he was going to die.

"How long do I have?" Mr. Fenwick asked – and James could see the pain in his eyes. James also admired Mr. Fenwick's bravery; it normally took people more than a few minutes until they asked such a question. James exhaled sharply,

"Around three to four months sir,"

Mr Fenwick closed his eyes slowly, before opening them back up after a minute or two. Several stray tears had found their way down his face, and had managed to make a small pool of tears on his bed sheets.

"Thank you for telling me out right Doctor Potter, normally doctors talk in riddles to me." He spoke, "You're a good man."

James felt even guiltier. Despite this however, he replied,

"Thank you. I'm sorry I can't offer any other treatment, you seem like a good man too."

James hated dealing with Lymphoma patients, he hated telling them that things wouldn't be okay, and he absolutely hated the part when they eventually died. He hated it all, because he couldn't do anything about it.

Turning around, James walked to the door, just as the little boy and woman walked back into the room. Trying to make his escape, and to avoid any questions from his family – as he usually did when he did not need to ask anything – he was almost oblivious to the young boy, tugging on his white doctor's coat.

Looking down into the eyes of the little boy, his heart almost died,

"Is everything going to be okay with my dad?"

_Eight-year-old James looked up at his mother's doctor, his hand tugging on the lab coat. When the doctor looked down, he asked quietly, _

"_Is my mummy going to be alright? Is mummy going to get better from her Limb-foam-ah?"_

_The doctor looked at him with an unreadable expression, before smiling weakly,_

"_Everything will be alright; I promise."_

James looked at the boy with a blank expression, as he replied sadly,

"We're trying all we can,"


	6. Waking up

Title: **A Doctor's Oath**

Character(s): _Lily E/P. + James P_

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realize that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _Okay - so I'm going to be honest, the chances of me uploading a chapter tomorrow will be low, because I'm back at school and I'm also visiting family, but I will definitely upload something on Tuesday if I don't tomorrow. Okay - in this chapter we've got a bit of Lily's POV, but mostly James POV, because he's fun to wake up... I'd like to thank every one who's following this story and those of you who've favourited it! Hope you like it, don't hesitate to review - and take care! Mint~_

* * *

"Nurse Evans!" Lily noticed the voice, and instantly she sighed – if there was any other man she did not understand more than James Potter, she had not met him yet. Looking up with slightly bored eyes, she looked at Doctor. Potter for the first time that week. The first thing she noticed was that he looked slightly happier, and for a moment Lily wondered if it was due to her presence at the hospital.

"Doctor Potter?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow, as if asking him what he wanted from her. Potter's smile wavered slightly, before he asked,

"I was... uh... just wondering if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee – or tea – when we both go on our breaks?"

Lily looked up at the Doctor Potter with a slightly surprised look, wondering slightly whether he was trying to make a joke out of her. Then suddenly she realised that he had probably got the wrong signs on Wednesday when she had been there to comfort him.

"Well... I usually have lunch with Remus..." Lily replied finally, in a quiet tone before looking down to write any key facts on Mrs. Figg, treatments they had used, or medications.

She didn't see Doctor Potter's face, but she was pretty sure he was slightly off beat when he replied,

"Oh... well that's okay, I don't want to mess with your plans. Well, maybe another time yeah?"

"Yeah," Lily added in response, "yeah, maybe."

* * *

"Nurse Evans!" James felt relieved to see the nurses' face again. He was so relieved in fact, that he allowed the words to slip from his mouth before he had any reason to talk to her. As his legs brought him over to where she was sat, she looked up at him with her emerald green eyes, looking straight at him. When James said nothing, Evans raised one of her eyebrows, asking,

"Doctor Potter?"

James' smile nearly slipped then, for the fact that he did not know what to say, before he thought that maybe he could try and get to know the nurse. Slowly, he asked her,

"I was... uh... just wondering if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee – or tea – when we both go on our breaks?"

Evans looked stunned, and James wondered for a moment if she saw him as just the man who was in charge of whether she got her pay check or not. Maybe she was dating someone – James wondered if he would be able to ever live it down if she had a boyfriend. She looked down immediately, and James knew that she was about to reject him.

"Well... I usually have lunch with Remus..." She replied.

James' heart sunk slightly – by Remus, he assumed she meant Doctor Lupin, the same man who was treating Sirius. Doctor Lupin had told James on Saturday that Sirius would most likely wake on Tuesday if not before.

James hoped that Sirius would wake today.

James clenched his jaw with slight frustration, but he couldn't help but finally ask,

"Oh... well that's okay, I don't want to mess with your plans. Well, maybe next time yeah?"

Nurse Evans did not look back up at him, as if she was nervous to look at him. She spoke quietly, saying – Yeah, maybe yeah – but James hardly heard her, because he had already started walking down the hall away from her.

* * *

"Wake up Sirius," James whispered, "please wake up Sirius, you're starting to scare the living daylights out of me – you can't die!"

"_Mum – mummy, please get up. I'm scared, and Seers scared too! Mum, mum please!"_

James winced slightly – he didn't want to relive it again, he just wanted to push the thought away, before it became a full blown memory.

"You sound broken."

James looked up from the floor immediately, looking over at Sirius who was blinking away sleep. Immediately he jumped up and rushed over to his best friend, a weak smile on his face, as tears started to spill on his face.

James had never really been one for showing his emotions, but right now – he couldn't care less, as he looked down at the boy he had always called his brother. He let out a watery laugh, as he spoke,

"I nearly lost you Seers,"

Sirius frowned slightly at the sight of James' tears, before he spoke out again,

"Well you didn't. But my head kills – what happened?"

Immediately, before he knew it, James was looking at all of Sirius' medical equipment, making sure it was all connected, before calling the nurse and telling her that Sirius had woken up.

When the room was calm and the two were alone again, James started to talk,

"It's my fault, isn't it? You're in this hospital because I gave up and stopped telling you that vehicles are deadly, and by letting you drive you're got into a crash..."

James let out a shaky breath, before running his hand through his hair,

"You got that stupid death trap of a motor bike and then some guy crashes into you – or hits you when you're driving – and it's my fault you almost died..."

James let out a sob slightly, as he took a step away from Sirius. It all made sense to him – his mother's death, all of the patients who had passed away... – it was his fault. James Potter was a bad person, wasn't he?

His dad –

Sirius –

Mr. Fenwick –

James couldn't take it, he soon found himself backing away from Sirius until his back reached the wall. Within seconds, he was in the foetal position on the floor, sobbing with a cascade of tears. James wasn't only a bad person – he was also a murderer, wasn't he?

He didn't know how long he was sat there, but after a while he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Flinching slightly, he looked up – and there was Sirius, standing now wearing jeans and an unbuttoned shirt. James wondered slightly, why Sirius wasn't wearing the usual medical robes, before remembering that he had brought Sirius some clothes for when he woke up.

"Prongs," Sirius sighed, before wincing from the pain – James knew that Sirius' ribs and left wrist was broken, "I told you that you wouldn't be able to deal with being a doctor."

James looked at Sirius, not saying anything. He was just slightly relieved that Sirius wasn't laughing at him – after all, if a guy cried, he was obviously weak wasn't he?

"Just... hear me out James. Both of us know that you're not really the type to go into a medical career, I know that – you know that – literally everyone knows that..." Sirius continued, as he slowly sat next to James, leaning on the wall. He inhaled sharply, before letting out a quiet hiss of pain.

James still didn't speak and now he looked at the floor.

"Prongs, prongs, James – look at me." Sirius spoke in a soft but firm tone. James looked back at Sirius obediently,

"I want you to listen to me very carefully. You're not a bad person. You're a good person who bad things have happened to. Besides the world isn't split into good people and bad people, we've both got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

James smiled weakly,

"You read that in a book somewhere didn't you?"

Abashed, Sirius mock gasped, before shaking his head,

"Of course not – I don't read, how dare you propose such bad language around me! No, I got the quote from a movie or something..."

Taking his glasses of momentarily, James wiped away his tears. When he put his glasses back on, he looked at Sirius with a slightly confused look. Sirius looked at James with a worried look.

"James – you haven't dealt with everything that's happened have you?" Sirius asked, and as the two stood, James shrugged.

"I think I am."

Sirius shook his head slightly, as he sat down in one of his chairs, gesturing for James to sit in the other.

"You shouldn't think that you are – you should know James. What happened... well it was terrible, and I don't think you've had the chance to grieve. I think maybe you should see that doctor – the therapist I saw, when my parents disowned me and all that. You should go see Mrs. Minerva McGonagall, she's a brilliant therapist. She'll help you out a lot."

James sighed, shaking his head,

"She'll just say I'm depressed and send me to get happy pills from the chemist."

"She helps James. Just – do it for me, I won't nag at you if you go and don't feel better after a few sessions. Heck – I'll even pay so all you have to do is just go."

James sighed, but at the look Sirius was giving him, he nodded.

"You know," He finally spoke, "You're not supposed to get out of bed; the nurse did tell you that."

Sirius grinned,

"Yeah, well, I've been in bed for like – nearly a week right? And then I was so uncomfortable just laying there with this tube in my..." James raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Yes – that tube. And when you... you know, well, I just knew I couldn't just lay there uncomfortable and half naked!"

James laughed slightly, and within seconds, Sirius was too, holding on to his ribs in slight pain.

"You're breaking the rules." James spoke suddenly,

"I was never one to follow them though," Sirius retorted, before waving at the nurse who entered the room with a meal of soup. The nurse – Nurse Evans to be precise – took one step into the room to see Sirius sat in a chair next to James. Quickly, she glared at James, before passing Sirius his soup and storming out.

"Mmm..." Sirius spoke with a smile as he put a mouthful of the soup into his mouth, "Chicken soup..."


	7. Therapy

Title: **A Doctor's Oath**

Character(s): _Lily E/P. + James P._

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realize that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _Okay – Okay, I was really stumped today, because I really couldn't go back to writing Lily's POV. I've added a bit of Lily's though, but it's mostly James' POV. Just a quick thing – Italics are flashbacks, and normal is present tense. Sorry it's short! Thanks for all of the follows! Don't hesitate to review, and enjoy! Mint~_

* * *

_"Dad - Dad! I got in - dad I got in to uni-" James broke off. Something seemed wrong, and almost instantly the seventeen year old knew something was wrong. Both James and Sirius had both been accepted into Oxford University, and though James was ecstatic about the news - he felt a feeling of despair in his stomach. A small note on the glass coffee table looked out-of-place, and James immediately collected the paper from the table looking at the words scribbled down in his dad's signature. _

_**Just gone out for a few things at the shopping centre - Dad. **_

_James let out a sharp breath, relieved._

* * *

Lily Evans was furious - though Lily was relieved that Potter's friend had woken up from his week-long coma, she was completely wild with anger at the fact that he had allowed his friend to get out of his bed.

Potter was a doctor for crying out loud - and for heaven's sake - Lily thought, he had to start taking responsibility and acting like one.

Where was Potter anyways? Lily asked, she hadn't seen him since yesterday, and she worked for the man! Suddenly she thought that maybe he was just embarrassed about what had occurred the day before, and was avoiding her... She quickly dismissed the thought with a shake of her head however, after all Potter wasn't an adolescent, was he?

"Hello Mr. Potter," James looked over at Mrs. McGonagall, an older woman of whom appeared to be in her early fifties, with her hair tied back in a bun. With piercing brown eyes, and rimmed glasses to cover said eyes, James had an impression that she would have made an excellent teacher.

Looking back at McGonagall, he smiled weakly entering the room as he replied,

"Good morning Mrs. McGonagall,"

Mrs. McGonagall smiled back at him, though James thought the action seemed slightly out of place for the woman.

"Please, Mr. Potter, call me Minerva." She spoke as if her words were obvious as she signaled for James to take a seat on one of the seats. Quietly, James obeyed, almost as if he was back in secondary school, and was late for a certain class.

"Alright…" He finally spoke, "I'll call you Minerva, if you call me James."

Minerva nodded, as she took a piece of paper out from a folder, and with her pen in hand spoke out,

"Well – Mr. Black referred you here didn't he?" Minerva quickly took a note of James' weak nod, before adding, "And did he say anything else?"

James smiled weakly at the thought of Sirius' words, as he spoke out,

"Well, he told me to – and I quote – 'Get my ass out of this hospital and get yourself back to normal'."

Minerva nodded, as if memories of Sirius in her office sprung to mind instantly. James was shocked at how… normal Minerva seemed – especially when he thought of the therapist he had gone to when he was seven. However, the therapist he had gone to before, was a fat specimen of a man – Horace Slughorn. As a child, James had been scared to set foot in the waiting room, and after three visits refused to even go into the building. And now… it felt so strange.

James smiled slightly, thinking of what Sirius had probably told Minerva about James… before sighing – he really wasn't looking forwards to this…

"Okay, Mister… James – I'd want to know why you're here today. What's been going on in your head?"

James' smile completely vanished from James face. He wasn't proud to be thinking of everything again, and he really didn't want to tell someone everything about him… even if he only had an hour per session…

"What's going on in my head at the moment?" James asked, breathing out sharply quickly, as he looked out of the window quickly wincing at all of the cars on the motor way. Cars were dangerous – vehicles were dangerous, "I'm thinking that all vehicles are deathtraps just waiting to spring."

If Minerva was shocked at James' blunt accusation, she did not show it. As she wrote down James' words, she asked,

"And why do you feel like this James?"

* * *

_James tapped his foot impatiently on the hard stone floor of the kitchen, as he waited eagerly for his father to return home. On the news and the local radio, he could hear the latest news about a car crash off the M1, and how several hundreds of police and paramedics were zooming to the scene to block off the road and to get as many crash victims to safety._

_James winced slightly, checking his watch at the time – these people could have easily been coming home from a day out with their families, talking about their favorite part of a song or something equally normal one minute… and then dead the next. It was five O'clock. James' father Charles was normally home by four, but maybe he had been redirected by police. _

_Slowly, James walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he spotted a picture of his mother, Sirius, James and Charles. The photo was the one from when James and Sirius were six, and dressed up fully on Halloween. _

_Picking up the framed picture, he brought it to his chest and hugged it slightly. He missed his mother… a lot. He hadn't seen her well since that Halloween, and he hadn't seen her alive since he was ten. _

_Slowly he placed the picture back down on the mantelpiece, and then looked at a more recent photo. James and Sirius were standing either side of Charles and the three of them all wore smiles. James had never realized the importance of photo's until his mother had passed away. _

_Turning his head back to see the news, he barely registered the phone ringing out behind him. However after the third ring he jumped over to the couch snatching the phone up,_

"_Hello Potter household," He spoke, like his father usually did. He shivered slightly. His father was a professional photographer; hence all of the photo's littered on the walls of the house, and he did not want to be on the other end of a very important business call._

_It seemed he wasn't. Though he was on the other side of an important call,_

"_Is this James Potter?" The voice asked through the speaker on the phone. James confirmed the question, his eyes widening as he spoke out, "Would you please come up to the hospital, you're father is here as one of the victims of a car crash."_

_James' heart broke slightly and he felt his knee's crumple beneath him. His father had been in the M1 crash._

"_I – I'll be right there."_


	8. Prescription

Title: **A Doctor's Oath**

Character(s): _Lily E/P. + James P._

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _Okay - well... please don't murder me for the delay. But I've been really hood-winked on an idea for this chapter, and with school, I've barely had the time. Well... there's no Lily today, but a bit more of James, because everyone loves James. :) Once again, Italic's are flashbacks (because everyone loves those!) and normal is present tense. Thanks for all the follows and fav's! And don't hesitate to review! Mint~_

* * *

James was tapping his fingers on the side of his chair, looking up into the eyes of Minerva McGonagall. Once again, she was scribbling words down on her clipboard, trying to write every word James spoke.

It was his second session of the day – Sirius had arranged for James to stay with Minerva for three hours, much to James' irritation – and James was proud to say that he hadn't broken out into tears yet.

Minerva looked up and from behind her glasses; James could see the empathy she held.

"What happened after that call then James?"

* * *

_Exhaling sharply, James placed the phone down on the side as carefully as he possibly could. He had a feeling that it was prone to break at any one moment – much like the boy holding it, James mused. _

_Quickly he turned his head over to look at the T.V, his shoulders tense and stiff. The news was still blaring, showing helicopter images and videos of the M1 crash – even stating how the crash was the biggest since 1971. _

_James stood up slowly, blinking away the thought of his father lying restlessly in his old ford. Hadn't his father scheduled a M.O.T for that weekend? James' face darkened when he realised that he had._

_"I should have made him do it sooner." He muttered beneath his breath continuously, as he turned off the T.V, dropping the remote unconsciously on the floor._

_"Prongs – Prongs!" Sirius' voice echoed through the house, though, for once James did not welcome it. He stood unconsciously, as Sirius came running into the room, but did not say a word. _

_Sirius' smile faltered,_

_"What's happened?" He asked, as James walked up to him with a blank expression on his face. _

_"M1 crash – Dad..." Was all James needed to say, before Sirius nodded, showing that he understood. Sirius' eyes watered slightly before he spoke through the silence,_

_"Is he?" _

_James shrugged, _

_"Hospital," Was all he said. Almost as if he was a toddler who could only speak singular words, and not full sentences. _

_Sirius nodded his head quickly, _

_"Come on – I'll drive us there." _

* * *

"And so you went to the hospital?" Minerva asked, as she wrote on her clipboard. James had the urge to look at what she was writing, but he was unsure whether he would just be reading what he had just said.

James shook his head weakly, paying more attention to his fingers as they tapped against his seat, then to Minerva.

"Not exactly..."

* * *

_"Come on James – I've started the car up!" Sirius shouted from where James stood in the doorway. He looked blankly at Sirius, who was backing the car out from his driving space._

_"Dad just crashed in one of them..." He muttered to himself, frozen to where he was standing. His grip on the door handle was loose, but he felt as if it was the only thing keeping him up._

* * *

"You didn't go to the Hospital?" Minerva asked. her brow rose as she wrote more on her clipboard. James was starting to get tired of the scratching of her pen.

James shook his head,

"No. Sirius was there, telling me to get into the car, but I couldn't."

* * *

_"Oh for crying out loud, just get in the fucking car James!" Sirius cried in aggravation. James didn't make to move, and almost immediately, Sirius opened the door to the car getting out. He slammed it behind him, before continuing to open the door to the back seats. _

_Leaving the door open, he immediately made his way up to James, who had now tensed so hard, and was holding the handle to the door so tightly that his hand was completely white._

_"Dad's gonna die because of one of them." He was muttering to himself, ignoring the slight trickle of blood that was dripping on the floor due to how tightly he was holding on to the handle. His eyes were wide – terrified._

* * *

"They had to stitch the cut, because of how deep it was in the end." James told Minerva, "But I didn't really feel it."

Minerva frowned slightly,

"And how did you get to the hospital in the end?" She asked slowly as she glanced at her notes,

"Well, I was panicking. Shouting for Sirius to leave me be, but he dragged me into the car, ignoring my terror." James replied,

_"Please Sirius; Dad's just crashed because of one of them!"_

_"No! NO! Sirius, please Sirius – I can't do this!"_

"And Sirius got me there."

* * *

"How do you feel about Vehicles? Especially when someone suggests you get in one James?" Minerva asked, looking at James, who was now lying on his chair, bored.

"I haven't been in a car since my father died." James replied, "They kill people Minerva. Every time someone suggests a car ride – or visiting a friend up in Scotland by train – well I go into a panic attack. Anxiety rushes through my body, and I just... freeze."

* * *

"James, I'm going to write you a subscription. Hopefully it'll help with the anxiety and panic you feel when you come across vehicles." Minerva spoke softly, as she picked up something that symbolised a pack of post-its.

Quickly she scribbled something down on one of them, and after ripping it off of the block, she handed it over to James.

James smiled falsely, as he stood up, shaking Minerva's hand. After thanking her for the session, he quickly turned and walked out of the door, his eyes dark and his lips unmoving.

Walking down the stairs, and out of the building, he started his walk to work, shivering as each car passed him on his way.

* * *

"A bloody prescription Sirius," James cried in anger as he paced the hospital room. Though he had the day off – Sirius had been very persuasive and somehow gotten him off work – he was still in the hospital. "They gave me a bloody prescription!"

Sirius shrugged from his hospital bed,

"Well... it'll help?"

James scowled,

"They gave me a bloody prescription Seers! I'm not even ill, and she gives me a prescription! Says I get anxious and panicky to easily when it comes to vehicles she does – and so she wants to drug me!"

"It'll help James,"

"She's drugging me!" James protested,

"She's trying to make you better," Sirius retorted, "You just need to accept it, she wouldn't prescribe you something you don't need."

Neither man noticed the blonde doctor standing by the door, with a chart in his hand. And so in return, neither man noticed the doctor quickly walked away either.

* * *

Review! _Review! __**Review!**_Review!**Review! **_Review!__ - You get the ticket? Review! _


	9. Remus Lupin

Title: A Doctor's Oath

Character(s): Lily E/P. + James P.

Summary: Lily Evans is a nurse working under the arrogant unemotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this doctor isn't so heartless after all?

Notes: I'm so sorry you guys, it's been ages since I last updated... But hopefully this will answer a question or two that you've thought up. It includes some of Lily's perspective, but mostly Remus'! I will try and get another chapte up by tomorrow, due to how short this one is. Don't blame me if the grammar is wrong, because I'm on my phone... Enjoy, and review! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Mint~

* * *

Remus Lupin prided himself on his routine.

Every day he would wake up at exactly six A.M, have a shower and then get dressed in suitable clothing until he changed into his scrubs at work.

His wife, Dora, wowake usually wake at half past six, out of habit, and Remus would have cooled her breakfast for when she came downstairs. He would then flick the kettle on, put a bottle of milk in the microwave for fifteen seconds before putting on some socks. Black socks.

Dora usually descended down the stairs at 6:34, and by then a cup of tea would be passed to her by Remus as he rushed up the stairs to where their four-month-old son Teddy would be sleeping.

Teddy usually woke at 6:38, and Remus would take him downstairs for 6:30.

For the next ten minutes, Remus would give Teddy his bottle, and would eat his own breakfast. After this Remus would slip on his coat and shoes, pluck the car keys off of the kitchen side, before taking a few seconds to gather himself. Then, he would kiss Teddy goodbye on the forehead - Dora on the lips - tell them both he loved them before leaving the house in a rush.

Remus would open the lock to his car at 6:54, put the seatbelt around him for 6:55, before putting the keys in the ignition at 6:56.

After putting his headlights on to see through the darkness, he would put on track three of his Lionel Richie CD, as he put the car into first gear.

He would be put of his driveway for 6:58, and would be on the main roads for seven O'clock.

Remus liked his routine. He **needed** his routine as much as he needed air or sleep. Thirty three breaths every two minutes; seven hours, twenty three minutes sleep each night.

Dora didn't know about her husbands routine. But she knew that Remus had been affected deeply by his childhood. Childhood - Remus spent three minutes of every hour thinking about his childhood, but he didn't mind, because it was all part of his routine.

His routine was something that kept him going, the thing that made Remus feel safe. In control of thoughts and feelings...

Remus was ashamed to think that he had broken his routine yesterday - his work routine. He had showed up to his patient, Sirius Black's room, heard the yelling of Doctor Potter, and out of respect, walked away to check up on a different patient of his. He'd checked up on Sirius Black afterwards, but he had felt slightly ill himself.

He had broken away from his routine! He should have checked up on Sirius Black first like he always did after lunch with his best friend Lily. Everything had to be in order, and he had to stick to his order.

Patients cross referenced with their room numbers made it more simple. Sirius Black, room 203, made 11.5 in Remus' head. And then because of Sirius' age of twenty-seven, Remus had found who the first number on his list to treat was. Sirius' number of 20.5, the lowest.

Instead, Remus had gone and treated Gilderoy Lockheart who had lost his memory due to a blood clot in his brain. His number had been 32.7...

Dazed, Remus walked right past Lily, as he clocked into work. Today he had to stick completely with his daily routine, he had to finish paperwork by half past eight, had to make sure he got down to A&E by eight-thirty-four. He couldn't risk anything today.

* * *

Lily was scheduled in A&E during her morning shift, with doctor Potter working alongside her. She was hoping to see Remus during this time, because he had been ignoring her since yesterday. He hadn't replied to her text, and hadn't replied to her when she had said good morning to her earlier.

Lily just wasn't used to the hard shoulder Remus had given her earlier. She was angry though, she had thought Remus was someone she could always rely on.

"Hey Doctor Potter?" she asked when she saw the messy haired doctor step out from the elevator. He looked terrified, but as soon as his eyes turned to look at Lily, his fear seemed to vanish.

"Evans?" he replied, walking up to her. He ran a hand through his hair, as if anxious, before smiling weakly.

Lily smiled warmly at Doctor Potter, as she looked him up with her eyes. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, and up into the standard bun all nurses required, she asked,

"Do you want to get that drink of tea during our lunch break?"

Doctor Potter smiled properly this time, though his eyes were clearly confused,

"I thought you went to lunch with that 'Remus' friend of yours?"

Lily shook her head 'no' as she quickly said, "not today." Then Doctor Potter did what Lily had both expected and hoped for -

"Sure, I'd like that."

- he said yes.


	10. A&E

Title: **A Doctor's Oath**

Character(s): _Lily E/P + James P_

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse working under the arrogant unemotive Doctor Potter. However, when one of his best friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this doctor isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _I thought that maybe I would add more Lily and Remus - and I'm sorry but there isn't any Sirius or James in this chapter. I thought, that I would stay close to canon (for an AU) by adding in Molly and Arthur. Hopefully you like how I've added them in! _

_Hope you like the chapter - Happy New Year - and don't forget to Review. Mint~_

* * *

A&E wasn't so interesting until Eleven O'clock.

Before eleven, Lily had treated a patient who had a broken nose, several patients with wounds, and one singular patient who had experienced an extremely bad allergic reaction to a bee sting. But Lily supposed that it was better that way, in her job after all, it was better to not be busy.

Then Eleven O'clock appeared on the clock, along with two paramedic vans. Two gunshot victims were in the back of one, and a suspected overdose victim was in the other, a worrying mother by his side in the ambulance.

The suspected overdose victim got assigned over to Doctor Flitwick, a short man who had worked in Hogwarts Hospital for ten years. He had worked at the old St. Mungo's hospital aswell, which had closed over fifteen years ago; it wasn't anything but common sense that Doctor Flitwick had experienced. He was an attending, and immediately he set off to promote the recovery of his patient, with the help of Nurse Meadows.

The two gun-shot victims got assigned to both Doctor Potter and Doctor Lupin. Several nurses were waiting for their orders from the two doctors, one of the nurses being Lily herself.

"Get them both in the operating room now!" Doctor Lupin barked as the paramedics wheeled the patients into the hospital. Nurses then took the job from the paramedics, wheeling the two patients away, rushing towards the operating room.

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Twins-" The paramedic, a woman called Hestia Jones, was rushing to the operating room next to the two doctors, giving them any information she had found on the patients so far. "Parents deceased, neither man married. Their I.C.E is Molly Weasley, their older sister."

Doctor Lupin nodded as he entered the doors to the operating theatre; Hestia followed pursuit.

"Fabian's blood type: A-Negative. Gideon's blood type: B-Negative."

Doctor Lupin nodded once more, as he quickly shrugged of his white doctor's coat, placing it on one of the hooks of the wall. Beneath his coat, he was wearing green surgeon scrubs. Walking up to his nurses, Doctor Lupin ordered them (politely) to get the surgery equipment that was in the next room over. He didn't watch them leave. Quickly, the doctor put a polystyrene hair net over his hair - to avoid getting any hair in any wounds - before placing on his goggles. As the nurses came back into the operating room, Doctor Lupin slipped gloves on his hands.

"Scalpel!"

* * *

Are you Mrs. Molly Weasley?"

Both Doctor Potter and Doctor Lupin had concluded that due to the fact that Doctor Lupin was in charge of the patients, and Doctor Potter wasn't going working with the Prewett twins any longer than the day he spent in A&E, that Doctor Lupin would give the news to the Prewett twins older sister.

Molly Weasley looked up with tear strained eyes, sitting next to her husband and sons. Next to their mother, Bill and Charlie were talking loudly with each other and three-year old Percy leant asleep by his father's side. Molly was holding her sixth month old son, George, in her arms, and her husband held Fred in his own arms.

Molly nodded absent-mindedly, as she stood up to face Doctor Lupin. She was in her thirties, and though her eyes were heavy due to lack of sleep, she appeared the type of woman who held a very loving personality inside.

"My name is Doctor Lupin," Remus explained as he looked at the distraught woman, "and I'm you brother Fabian's doctor. He was severely injured from the incident - one bullet in his kidney, and another in his liver. Through surgery, we've removed the bullet and we've managed to get him stable. He's been admitted to intensive care."

Molly nodded, relieved, as she continuously thanked Remus. Behind her was a clock, and Remus glanced at the time - 15:03 - he was due his lunch break in seven minutes. Molly's relieved smile fell however, as she asked,

"What about Gideon?"

Remus' face didn't hold any emotion, and he shook his head 'no' gently. Molly let out a heart-broken sob, as Remus spoke,

"I'm sorry to say your brother didn't make it. His injuries were too severe. One of the bullets invaded his lung, and two more invaded his kidneys. I can only offer you my condolences."

Molly's cry alarmed her children and her husband, but she mourned without noticing them. Tears did not stop falling down her face, even as her husband stood to comfort her. He rubbed circles on her back, but Remus knew nothing her husband said, or did, would help soothe her pain.

"Was he in pain?" Molly asked, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Her eyes were still watery, but she seemed to have settled - if only for the moment. Remus looked at her with amber eyes,

"He died quickly, he wouldn't have been in pain for very long." Remus knew it was a lie - Molly's brother had died painfully, suffocating in his own blood - but what Molly needed now was some sort of comfort in knowing her brother hadn't suffered.

If Remus had been in the same place, he was sure he would've wanted the same thing.


	11. Elevators and Coffee

Title: A Doctor's Oath

Character(s): Lily E/P. + James P.

Summary: Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant unemotive Dr. Potter. However, when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?

Notes: Hmm... I'm not so sure if this is what I'd describe as a good chapter, but why don't you tell me that? So... uhm... lets see where this goes people! Oh my goodness, so many new character plot lines, so much fun! I hope you like this, and I'm hoping that I can get the review count to fifty! I've got forty-two reviews now, and I've got forty-eight followers... why don't eight of you be really kind to me, and give me one of your awesome reviews?

Also, just to say, I know where I'm going to end this (the Epilogue is strong in my head) so... yep... review? (God, I feel so pushy...) Mint~

* * *

"It seems so surreal really... To just think that one day you're breathing and living, and the next... your family is crying over your body..."

James hadn't expected Nurse Evans to be the way she was. She was kind, but fiesty, polite, but challenging. James was sure that she was the type of person he could fall in love with.

James wasn't sure if it was bad though, being with Nurse Evans made him feel as if he'd claimed something he'd been missing. But in other ways, he felt as if he was stringing her out. After all, he wasn't the type to date.

James couldn't dare to think of Evans by her first name. They were both Co-workers, associates, and there was nothing that was going to change that. James had to keep reminding himself that, because James had to remind himself continuously that Evans was an individual. She was different to anyone else he had met.

"It's terrible..." James replied, looking down at his hands as the two walked toward the elevator. His heart skipped with anxiety when he saw the lift, and he couldn't help but wish that his heart would slow from it's current state of pumping blood quickly through his veins. If only he could control the rates of how he panicked, and the probabilities, and then James was sure he would settle down easier, "It's morbid to think that people could intentionally let someone's life come to an end."

Nurse Evans looked up at James with a slightly surprised expression, as if she hadn't been expecting James to reply with such a calm answer. James looked back at her with his usual expression.

"It is," Evans replied after a while, pressing the call button to the elevator. Behind her, James wiped the nervous sweat from his brow, and smiled at her politely when she looked back at him. James really hated elevators, "I was thinking that due to the fact that for once, we actually have an hour long break, I could take us to this great coffee shop down Lincoln Street?"

James smiled nervously, glad that his glasses shielded the smallest trace of anxiety in his glasses. Placing his hands into his jacket, James placed a hand on his prescription. Sirius had informed him to get the medication, but Sirius didn't understand. Drugging James wasn't going to get rid of his anxiety - it was too far into his roots now...

"Uh... Sure, I guess," James replied, as he stepped into the elevator with Evans. He held the railing so tightly he was sure that his blood supply was struggling to recouperate from the pressure. James tried not to, but he though of every negative thing that could relate to the elevator as they went down the floors. What if it broke down? What if the wire broke? What if they died?

Evans raised an eyebrow at James, and so he added weakly,

"I hope it's good coffee,"

XOXOXOXOXO

Remus prided himself on his routine. Everyday he would get his lunch and eat at the seventh table to the left of the cafeteria, with Lily, and she would talk to him until she left to restart her shift.

So naturally, when he entered the cafeteria, he was spooked. Not just spooked though, he was completely and utterly shaken up. In a slight shock, if he could push it that far without being described as mental.

_Not being there... _

Remus felt a tremor run down his spine, as he shivered coldly. Alice and Frank from radiology were sat oon the third table on the right, waving him over to say hello, but Remus couldn't register what was going on.

_Not being there... where was Lily?_ Was she hurt, was she still working? Of course she wasn't, she always met him, and wouldn't give up her routine of telling him she wouldn't be able to make it.

Quickly, Remus took his phone out of his pocket. The cafeteria woman, Doris, looked at him expectedly, but Remus paid her no attention.

_Not there... Lily... where are you? _

Lily wouldn't have unintentionally done this, Remus concluded, and so he strung his phone back into his pocket. Lily had obviously done this on purpose. She had done this to get back at Remus for something...

His routine had been broken, and not by just a minute or two... Completely broken.

Remus shivered again, as a feeling of dread trickled down his back. Looking back at the cafeteria woman - Doris - he smiled and spoke,

"Sorry Doris, I've had a bit of a mix up, I'm not having anything today. I forgot that my wife made me lunch."

A lie - the first lie in a series of lies that would proceed soon enough. Anyone who knew Dora, knew that she wasn't good at making cups of tea let alone Sandwiches, or anything worthy of lunch.

Remus left the room without even looking at Frank or Alice (The couple seemed to be fine anyway,) or Doris (She was serving another customer,) or anyone else for that matter. Lily had left him - Lily had broken his routine - broken him. And Remus didn't know what to think, feel or... say.

Without acknowledging his lunch break, Remus started his shift. His daily order was out of line, and he didn't know what to do.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sirius ached.

That was the first thing he deduced when he woke from his stupor. Then he registered the sound of movement around the room. He smiled weakly, opening his eyes as he asked,

"James?"

The figure in the room shook his head, and after blinking a few times, Sirius realised that the man was definitely not his best friend James. Instead of James' raven coloured hair colour, and hazel eyes, Doctor Lupin had amber coloured eyes, and Sandy blonde hair.

"I'm afraid I'm not." Doctor Lupin's voice shook, almost as if he was struggling with an internal battle, as he bustled around the room.

"Doctor Lupin, you're early with checking up on me today?" It was meant to be a statement, but due to Sirius' sleepy persona, it seemed to come out as more of a question.

"I guess I have," Doctor Lupin spoke, as he opened Sirius' medical chart. Sirius looked around the room for a quick moment.

"It seems the nurses have finally cleaned up in here."

Doctor Lupin looked around the room briefly, his eyes flickering from spot to spot, never once looking directly at Sirius, before looking back down at Sirius' medical chart,

"It's about as dirty as they can keep it, without breaking hospital regulations. It's really not as clean as you'd like to think."

Sirius frowned slightly, his doctor didn't seem as if he'd had as good a day as usual. Sirius didn't want to pry however, after all, this wasn't one of his friends, but his doctor, and so he tried to stay on the same subject,

"It's a whole lot cleaner in here than in my apartment, I'm probably as messy as..." He took a second to think, "my best friend James. Surely this place is clean though, I mean, don't they have to make sure diseases don't spread?"

Doctor Lupin looked up again, this time looking at Sirius with a lost expression. It seemed that he really wasn't having a good day - Sirius was certain - by the way he replied,

"Well yes, but it looks as if they haven't cleaned the windows in weeks, the window's been opened recently and the handle hasn't been clean so only god knows what disease waits there. The floor probably hasn't been cleaned in here today, and your clothes have only been folded not washed."

Sirius looked at his doctor with a raised eyebrow, worried for his health, and his doctor's sanity. Within seconds though, before Sirius had a chance to say anything, the door opened, a wide eyed carbon copy of Sirius walking into the room,

"**_Sirius?"_**

XOXOXOXOXO

Potionsforsev: Regarding that review asking if Severus was going to be introduced to the plot, I'll see what I can about introducing him soon. :D

Everybody: I will try and make the next chapter longer... but this was pretty much just a filler chapter :/


	12. Regulus Black

Title: A Doctor's Oath

Character(s): Lily E/P. + James P.

Summary: Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant unemotive Dr. Potter. However, when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?

Notes: Look I know I said this last time, I'm still sorry for taking ages to update. I don't really have a valid reason, other than the whole fact that I study way too much for any normal person. Hmm… yeah… I didn't quite reach the fifty reviews mark like I'd hoped I would, but oh well. Maybe I will this time. And yes I know this is short - I just didn't want to drag it out and make it (more) bad

Shout outs: Thanks to _Kira-shae, Books-are-air and Rainbow-Glory97 _for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

**_"Sirius?!"_**

Doctor Lupin had disappeared out of the room almost as quickly as he had appeared, but Sirius found that he couldn't really care about that when in front of him was someone he had never thought he would see again.

"_Regulus?" _Sirius breathed, as he watched his younger brother rush towards him in worry. It wasn't something Sirius would have ever expected his brother to do, but just seeing Regulus was good enough, "Reg, is that really you?"

Regulus smiled unknowingly at his brother, his eyes glistening as he looked at Sirius,

"What happened to you?"

* * *

James had never been so glad as to leave the elevator before. Nurse Evans had been watching him closely as if he was a science experiment, and James really did not enjoy the feeling that brought to him.

So what he wasn't a big fan of elevators, or things that moved in unnaturally fast movements, it didn't mean she could automatically watch him to see if he was nervous or anything. And if that did give her permission, then she should have at least been more discreet or something.

James wanted to air his thoughts very badly, but he reckoned that Miss Lily Evans was the type of woman who would slap him if he said the wrong thing outside of a work placement, and she looked like the type of person who could slap _hard. _

Evans was quiet for the whole two minutes that they were travelling down the elevator, though James was sure she would have spoken if there hadn't been a few other people in the elevator with them. He didn't understand that actually, but it was always the same – no one normally spoke when in an elevator with other people in it.

As so, as soon as the elevator doors had opened, though he probably shouldn't have, James rushed out of the doors, followed by a slightly bewildered Nurse Evans.

* * *

"Does it really matter what happened to me Reg?" Sirius asked, as he sat up slightly in his bed. The look on his brother's face clearly said that _**'**__yes it really did_.'

Sirius sighed, shaking his head at his brother. Regulus wasn't being annoying, but at that moment, Sirius was irritated with his brother – he didn't know why though. His brother had done nothing wrong.

"I got into a motorcycle accident," Sirius spoke after sitting in silence for a few minutes. The expression that appeared on Regulus' face next was something Sirius had never expected to see – Pity.

"How?" Regulus asked, as he made himself at home on one of the hospital chairs. He gave an expression that told Sirius that the chair wasn't comfortable at all.

"I don't remember."

Regulus scowled – now that was an expression Sirius had seen thousands of times before. It made Sirius feel slightly better seeing his brother acting as he normally would.

"Well, remember then!" He exclaimed, causing Sirius to jump slightly, and stare at him with an odd look.

"I can't." Sirius stated, trying to stay calm. He watched his brother with a wary expression – both brothers had been known to have wild tempers, though Regulus was the more reserved of the two. Sirius knew the signs of his brother's anger.

"Try to!" Regulus yelled, jumping to his feet and running a hand through his hair. Sirius frowned Regulus never ran a hand through his hair that was what James did.

"Why is it so important to you?" Sirius snapped, irritation pumping through his veins. Behind him, he could hear his heart monitor beeping more quickly, his heart rate increasing. Regulus glanced at Sirius, suddenly deflating, as he started to pace around the room.

"It's not important to me Sirius." He spoke, upset now. "It's important to you, and so I'm telling you to remember, because you won't tell yourself."

* * *

Lily wasn't sure what had gotten into Potter while they had been in the elevator, but now that they were out of the elevator, she just didn't want to bring it up. She was already starting to feel guilty about abandoning Remus for lunch, and just wanted her coffee with Potter to be over already. If that meant not mentioning his sudden nerves during the elevator ride (personally Lily loved elevators) then she was fine with it.

They were just walking into the car park when it all happened. Potter had told her that he didn't have a car, and so they had been making their way to her old run down ford, when suddenly he had just stopped.

Lily wasn't sure what it was, but she sighed, told him that he was being stupid, before continuing her walk to her car. She hadn't realised that he had gripped on to one of the broken railings until she was at her car, which by that time she could barely see any details about the doctor.

She sighed as she watched him stand stunned by the entrance to the car park, before cussing in her head, and walking back up to him. Just who did he think he was? Why was he just standing there when he had clearly said yes to her coffee suggestion? Lily decided there and then that Potter was a prick.

That was, until she got close enough to him to see the blood that was dripping down off of the broken railings and onto the pavement. She quickened her pace, when she also realised that Potter was hyperventilating.

"Evans," He whispered when she was close enough to hear her, "Evans, I'm having an anxiety attack – completely random – I think I'm going to pass out."


	13. Anxiety

Title: A Doctor's Oath

Character(s): Lily E/P. + James P.

Summary: Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However, when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?

Notes: Alright! So I'm literally beaming because I've hit the fifty mark on my reviews! Thanks so much to all of you out awesome reviewers! Well, seeing as I'm on half term I've told myself I'm going to try to at least get this chapter up, and maybe even another after this! I'm wishing this chapter has enough drama for those of you who like drama, and though it's short, please don't kill me. Hope you like, and don't hesitate to review!

Shout outs: Thanks to _Crocadile1986, Books-are-air, Forever-in-the-shadows16 and CHM13 _for reviewing the last chapter. (And Guests,)

* * *

Chapter 13

The elevator had been a sign, Lily mused as she stood outside one of the emergency rooms for minor injuries. It had been a sign, and that sign should have been recognised by either her or Potter. It was their jobs, after all, to spot anxiety attacks, illnesses, diseases and whatever else was thrown their way with their patients.

Lily sighed. She could easily recall her own panic as she watched her own boss completely break down. It scared her slightly, that someone like Doctor Potter could be prone to a panic attack – in a way it made her feel vulnerable.

Doctor Flitwick, it seemed, was a regular attending in the accident and emergency, and so, now, Lily knew that Doctor Potter was in good hands. Lily liked Doctor Flitwick, she had worked with him the previous year, and he had brought her far from where she had been earlier in her career.

Due to Potter's panic attack though, Lily started thinking about anxiety disorder victims and the symptoms they sought. Emotionally, many patients were restless and irritable, tense and jumpy. Physically, patients could develop insomnia, tremors, twitches and headaches. Lily twiddled with her identification in her left hand – something wasn't right here. No, she was certain.

Potter was easily irritated, and he always looked as if he hadn't got enough sleep... in the back of her mind, Lily was certain that this anxiety attack wasn't just a coincidence.

* * *

"Sirius, what's the last thing you remember before the accident." Regulus asked, crossing his legs much like Sirius' old counsellor Minerva McGonagall used to in their meetings, "tell me as much as you can recall."

Sirius sighed angrily as he stared at his brother – why was he even trying to help? After Sirius had run away from home, Regulus had claimed he would never speak to his brother again.

"I don't really remember," Sirius replied sadly after a few minutes, "I wasn't really paying any attention to it was I?"

Regulus sat back, before turning his head to look at the door. He looked almost as bored as Sirius felt.

"Just try to recall something, small details help." He spoke dryly.

* * *

_Sirius' room was messy but he just couldn't be bothered to try to clean up. The rest of his flat – he didn't really want a house – was messy too, but Sirius' room was the messiest. Sirius shivered, it was cold inside without turning on the radiators._

_The lights in his bedroom turned off abruptly, along with the rest of the lights in his room, but all Sirius could do was mutter dark curses under his breath. He couldn't be asked to move, wanting to try to get some more sleep. He hadn't really had much sleep for a while._

_Bleep, bleep – it seemed even his phone wouldn't be kind enough to grant him his wish of more sleep. Sirius didn't want to move. He rolled over though, despite this, and grabbed his phone in his hand, opening his eyes. _

_He wondered briefly whether it was normal to fall asleep at his desk. _

* * *

"I'd just run out of electric in my flat." Sirius confessed, trying as hard as he could to remember more, "and my phone went off."

Regulus nodded,

"That's good so far," His expression told Sirius that what he had remembered wasn't 'good' like he had said, but was instead, no source of valuable information at all, "keep going."

* * *

Doctor Flitwick was taking his time, James thought angrily. The two were looking down at James' injured hand, but with completely different expressions. Doctor Flitwick was looking at his injury like all doctors would, making sure to keep his expression professional. James however looked down at his hand with cold eyes, and a dark expression.

Doctor Flitwick was trying to speak to him, but James kept his eyes on his hand. Doctor Flitwick was certainly very good at stitching up wounds, James could admit that much, but creating small talk, neither Doctor was very good at doing such a thing.

"How did this happen then?" Doctor Flitwick asked, as he pulled the silk through part of James' skin. James breathed out shakily, but couldn't find it to summon any words to reply. His mind had gone blank, and so as he looked back up to look at Flitwick, his expression had become vacant of expression.

Flitwick sighed, and though James knew that it would only add to his reputation of being a cold person, he just couldn't think of anything to say. His looked down again, and refocused on his hand.

Outside the door, Nurse Meadows appeared, walking quickly, with a medical chart in her hand. She knocked quickly, letting herself in as soon as Flitwick looked up.

"It's an emergency." She spoke, "there's been a car crash, a man in his early fifties, and two children – presumably his grandchildren. We'll need you in surgery – they're on their way in an ambulance now."

Flitwick nodded, "Can we get a nur-"

"Aah!"

Both Nurse Meadows and Doctor Flitwick turned to James, whose eyes had widened in terror. He flung his body off of the bed where he had been sat, falling backwards onto the floor. Medical equipment scattered through the air, bandages and medical thread landing on the floor.

Nurse Meadows looked at James first, in disbelief as she took a step back in shock. Doctor Flitwick looked shocked as well, but he hadn't even looked at James yet – he was looking at the thread that he had used to stitch James' hand back together. Where James had jumped backwards, the thread had caught on the side of the bed, and had completely ripped the thread into three pieces.

"What's going on?" Evans had arrived now, pushing past Nurse Meadows, and looking at the scene in front of her.

Standing by the wall, James was trembling, gasping for air. His uninjured hand was grasping at his chest weakly, and his legs gave out suddenly. Both Doctor Flitwick and Evans rushed towards him, but he paid them no notice.

Doctor Flitwick called out for some help, but James could barely react. He was sweating now – or was it shivering? One second, James felt as if he was on fire, the next he felt as if he had been thrown in the arctic with nothing but his boxers on. On the floor beside him, his blood had started to pool his wound reopened.

"James?" Evans asked; as she bent down to look him in the eyes, "James, what's wrong?"


	14. Collecting SSRI's

Title: A Doctor's Oath

Character(s): Lily E/P. + James P.

Summary: Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However, when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?

Notes: Superb! Yippee – Quick update everyone. It's mostly about James in this one. But also – Severus is in this chapter as well. Hope you all enjoy! Don't hesitate to review. Flashbacks are in italics. Yes, it's short - you should all know I'm unreliable when it comes to writing long chapters. Don't hesitate to review, favorite, or follow.

Shout outs: Thanks to _CHM13, Forever-in-the-shadows16, Kira-Shae, Raasberries _and _books-are-air_ for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_ James shivered as he held the blanket close to him – even with the radiators on full blast and the sun shining in through his closed window, he still felt cold. Sirius had told him that he would be fine, and that he would warm up in no time, but that had been almost an hour ago, and he was still freezing. _

_ James didn't even know when he had started to feel cold. He supposed it had been when he had gotten back from the hospital with Sirius, after his father had passed away, but he'd never thought that shock would take this long to come out of. _

_ "James, mate..." Sirius tried, as he placed a cup of tea in front of him on their coffee table. It had been a gift from James' father, but right now it seemed like nothing but a bad memory to James. James stared at the cup Sirius had placed down – no doubt Sirius had put some honey, and about three sugar cubes in it – as blinked away tears._

_ His father had been in a car crash. He mused silently, staring into the endless void in front of him. As a result of the car crash, his father had needed a new kidney, and blood. Unlike many, Charles Potter had a rare blood type – AB Negative. There hadn't been enough blood in storage, and it had looked like Charles was going to die – until his son James had arrived. _

_ James had wanted to give his father a kidney as well, along with the blood, but his father hadn't allowed it. Charles Potter had aged since his wife Dorea had passed away years ago. He'd wanted to see her again – told James it was his duty to protect his mother, wherever she may be now._

_ James had found that pathetic, but had respected his father's wishes anyway. After all James didn't believe that there was life after death. _

_ Once again James shivered. Sirius noticed that he looked rather pale, and put a hand to his forehead. His friend's forehead was cold, like snow or ice, but before he could say anything, James had moved to pick up the tea, Sirius had made for him._

_ "Thanks Pads," He muttered,_

* * *

_One week later_

* * *

Severus Snape was one of three workers down in the pharmacy. And in his five years of working in the pharmacy – he had seen everything. While patients didn't like to tell doctors of certain conditions, they never thought of being embarrassed when the passed their prescriptions over to the pharmacists.

Severus had given out medications for nearly everything. He'd issued fourteen years olds birth control pills, sixteen year olds valacyclovir and famicyclovir for STD's, and other medications as such.

Fluoxetine, Citalopram, Sertraline, Venalafaxine, Miratazapine – Severus had prescribed nearly every medication he had ever heard of. He was one of the best in England; he had even been praised by his chemistry teacher many times as a child, and in attempts to reach his goals he had enrolled in university.

The job was pleasant for Severus. He got to do his job, while in the quiet of his office, before giving the medications to those who needed it. He also got to know everyone's secret they never wanted anyone to know – though they never thought about it. Having an STD at a young age, Severus would know that. Having to take antidepressants – Severus would tell anyone, but he'd know.

Nothing ever got him down in his job. He'd learn things about people he'd never met, he'd give out medications. Everything would go back to normal in their lives.

Anxiety medication though, Severus always pitied the individuals who suffered from anxiety, especially for the fact that he usually had to prescribe SSRI's (Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors.) That medication could have bad side effects, and Severus thought that he would hate to have an anxiety disorder, and then have to deal with side effects.

As he usually did, he brought the medication over to the person he had made it for – it was illegal to give it to the clerk – and placed it on the desk. Looking at the name on the small bag, he spoke out,

"James Potter?"

A man with black hair jumped from where he was sat, before walking up quickly to collect his medication. He looked familiar, Severus realised, as he stuffed the bag into one of his coat pockets. As soon as the medication was away in his pockets, James Potter rushed out of the pharmacy.

Yes, Severus thought to himself as he walked back to his office to make the next batch of medication, he was familiar.

* * *

While medication helped with James' anxiety, it didn't help him very much from Nurse Evans who seemed to be watching his every move. It bothered him greatly, though he knew it would be rude to admit. He hadn't had a conversation with her since his last panic attack, and he knew that he wouldn't start one until she had forgotten about it.

James didn't even like taking the medication – it made him feel dizzy and made it harder for him to sleep – but Sirius had told him that if he didn't give any effort, then he would abandon the hospital and go die in a ditch. James knew that Sirius would never do such a thing, but he didn't want to push him over board and give him any ideas.

"Doctor Potter," Evans had caught up with him. Again,

"Nurse Evans," James replied, the reply cold and curt, yet formal so she couldn't find any reason to take offence. Maybe that was what she wanted, James thought, or better yet, maybe she just wants to actually know what's wrong with me.

"Are you feeling better today?"

It was the same question she had been asking James for the last week, and though James admired her capacity to feel as if he was a good enough person to care, he really wished that she wouldn't. He was tired, and James knew that he would snap at her if she asked him the same question again.

"Yes Evans," James replied, trying to keep his voice neutral to avoid any fights, "I am perfectly alright."

Nurse Evans, having heard the hesitance in James' voice, tapped her fingers on the chart she had been holding.

"Are you sure?"

James knew it wasn't the best thing to do – but he snapped. God, he knew he would get hell for it when he thought back to it, but for that moment he felt as if all of his emotions had been released.

"Evans!" He shouted, they were the only two in the staff room and Evans jumped, "how many times do I need to tell you I'm alright? Are you deaf, I'm fine, so bloody stop asking! Worry about the patients and whether they're alright! Not me!"


	15. Amidst the chaos

Title: A Doctor's Oath

Character(s): Lily E/P. + James P.

Summary: Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However, when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?

Notes: Alrighty... Happy May the fourth! Anyway, I hope this fits what everybody likes, and don't hesitate to review, fav, follow. Just something I thought I would tell you all of - when I get to one-hundred reviews, I am going to do an add-on to A Doctors Oath called, A Doctors Oath : Med School. So the quicker you review the quicker you get the extras :)

Shout Out: Thanks to Kira-Shae, xxMagsxx, MKaseyM and books-are-air for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

"No, I'm serious Lily - what have you done to my husband?!" Dora Lupin - or rather, Nymphadora, because her parents had given her the blessing of naming her a completely outrageous name - hadn't meant to let all of her emotions out, but when it came to her husband she couldn't help it.

And that she hadn't been sleeping very well lately didn't really help her situation. Not only was she looking after her son - recently, she'd had to look after her husband as well.

"I haven't done anything!" Lily cried into the phone. Her voice was a mixture of anger and sadness, but today Dora couldn't care any less to stop and ask the usual questions like - 'how's it going?' or 'what's wrong?'.

"Oh really? Then why is Remus acting so strange?" Dora hissed venomously down the phone, each word holding its own veil of poison. Lily was silent on the other side of the phone for a few seconds,

"He's always been strange, Dora."

From somewhere in the distance, Dora could hear Teddy laughing at something he was watching on the T.V. Remus was in with him, more than likely with his head stuck in a book.

"Oh really Lily?" Dora snarled, "You've done something. He flinches when I go to touch him, he cleans excessively and he hasn't played with Teddy in days. That's not my Remus!"

On the other side of the phone, Lily drew in a sharp breath. She shook her head violently from left to right, as if telling herself Remus wasn't acting in an abnormal way.

Remus had OCD - she had learnt that much as she had grown up with him, but he'd only ever been prone to experiencing the worst when he was too stressed, or overwhelmed. And even then, not a lot could overwhelm or stress Remus out, so for now Lily was stumped.

"I..." Lily spoke down the phone, wondering if she should tell Dora the secret Remus told her when she was younger. It wouldn't help Remus' case much... "Remus had OCD, doesn't he?"

"I know that." Lily could almost see Dora rolling her eyes through the phone.

"Well maybe he has a certain routine that he needs to follow? And maybe because he seems so stressed, maybe he broke it?"

Lily could hear Dora sigh on the other end of the phone, before the line went dead. Tears rolled down her eyes - Lily had been yelled at twice in an hour.

What had she even done wrong?

* * *

Sirius and Regulus had an unspoken agreement. Regulus would only visit when Sirius was alone.

Sirius wasn't sure how Regulus did it, but somehow, his younger brother always arrived between the visits of his doctor, James and the countless nurses. It made Sirius feel as if he were in a secret agent movie.

They still hadn't dug deep enough into Sirius' mind to give him an exact idea of what he had done prior to the crash, but they had tried for a week and a few days, and neither brother looked like they were going to give up.

"Okay Sirius, you were putting on a suit? A celebration then? You don't usually wear a suit." Regulus was trying to understand Sirius, much like a psychologist trying to understand his motives as a child.

"It must have been..." Sirius shook his head, trying to remember, "either a wedding, funeral or a business trip."

He'd ask James when he popped in to see him, Sirius decided with a nod of his head. Regulus looked at him oddly, before standing up,

"I'll be back later," his voice was the same monotone that Sirius had grown up with, and he exited the door swiftly, before Sirius even had the chance to say goodbye.

Regulus always left before Sirius could say goodbye.

* * *

James Potter could hold a grudge, Lily decided when she saw him the next day, and she knew she could too, but they were colleagues, and she didn't want to risk patients lives over an argument.

She didn't know why she hadn't let it go, if Potter said he was fine, she should have taken him at his word.

Lily couldn't help but picture him shivering in the corner of the A&E room though, he had been so fragile. He had been fragile when his friend had been admitted into the A&E as well, and Lily wasn't sure whether it was because she was just really maternal towards people, or if it was something else, but she never wanted James to be like that again.

"James," she needed to bury the hatchet, admit she was sorry, and she needed to do it now. James turned around, with his usual cold eyes,

"Evans."

He was expecting her to ask whether he was alright again, Lily was sure, and even though she wanted to, she didn't want to risk her professional relationship with him.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Lily admitted, sheepishly, "when you told me you were alright, I should never have kept pushing."

James blinked at Lily taken back. He'd not been expecting that, Lily observed. For the first time, Lily saw him smile gently at her. It wasn't a smirk, or a grin - it was an actual smile. Was it so bad that Lily wanted that smile to be reserved just for her?

Lily blinked. She had a crush on her boss.

"You never cease to amaze me, Lily." James seemed to blink as well, almost as if he'd just made the same connection that Lily had.

"Do I?" Lily asked. James smiled again, from where the two were standing by the stairs, out of the sight of patients, visitors and workers, they had slowly been inching towards each other.

Lily hadn't noticed; and it seemed James hadn't either.

"You do." James confined, leaning in to kiss her. He lifted Lily's chin up slightly, and kissed her, gently.

In the midst of all the chaos in the hospital, Lily surprise herself when she kissed him back.


	16. Remembering the past

Title: A Doctor's Oath

Character(s): Lily E/P. + James P.

Summary: Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However, when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?

Notes: I said to some people that I'd have another chapter up by today, so be happy everyone, (though I am so sorry it's really short.) :) Don't hesitate to review, fav, follow and all that :) as usual, flashbacks are in italics.

Shout Out: Thanks to Kira-Shae, xxMagsxx, MKaseyM, MrsBlackPadfoot and Xx-runnin-wit-pandas-xX for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

He tasted like cinnamon, Lily mused as she rambled countless words in her head, and though Lily hadn't really liked cinnamon much as she was growing up - she was suddenly a huge fan.

Against his lips Lily smiled, trying to stop thinking for a few simple moments. If she started thinking, Lily knew she'd start thinking things that would put her against kissing James.

Like that he was her boss for the season. Lily pulled back slightly at that thought, blinking up at James with bewildered eyes - he smiled gently down at her still.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her gently, brushing a wisp of her auburn hair out of her face. His hazel eyes looked calm, and Lily wanted to say yes, but couldn't.

"You're my boss." Lily explained. "Isn't it against the rules to kiss your boss?"

James' eyes lit up slightly, and a playful grin spread across his face.

"If it's a rule, then rules were meant to be broken." He replied, running a hand through his hair. Lily rolled her eyes at his antics, he looked like he'd just stuck his head out of a train window.

"Maybe." Lily replied, shrugging. "But we can't break them during work hours."

James didn't look like he understood, but nodded anyway.

"So... Can I take you on a date at some point Lily?"

Lily nodded eagerly. A weeks ago, she would have hated how fast paced things were going in life, but now she didn't really want to complain.

"Yes, yes you can."

* * *

Regulus was back in his hospital room again, and so Sirius was still trying to figure out what was going on the day of his crash.

He'd been wearing a suit, Sirius knew that much, and he'd not looked very happy, so he assumed it was something to do with either his family or a funeral.

Sirius sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. It was just so hard to lock on to the memory and remember it all.

"Come on Sirius, think!" Regulus prompted, his voice raising slightly. "If you could just remember where you were going!"

Sirius frowned.

"If you think it's so easy to do, then why don't you try to remember? Huh?"

Regulus looked tired. In fact, he looked as if he had no energy to stand, but Sirius knew it was only because he'd been in the hospital with Sirius all night.

"Okay, I was getting my motorcycle ready, then I started driving. I started driving to the cemetery..."

Regulus jumped up at this, looking almost excited for his brother.

"What do you remember Sirius?"

* * *

_Turning the engine of his motorcycle off, Sirius stepped into Godric's Hollow Cemetery with heavy feet. His cousin andromeda and her husband ted were there, looking around for him._

_They have him a weak smile, before turning to their daughter Nymphadora, who was pushing a baby in a pram._

_Sirius didn't really know Nymphadora that well, but Andy had said that he was free to visit anytime and meet her and her husband if he'd like._

_His other cousins were there too, Bellatrix and Narcissa. They both wore different looks on their faces. Narcissa had clearly been crying, mourning for whoever had died. Bellatrix just remained quiet as a way to say goodbye._

_Other high buisness families were attending the ceremony. The Malfoys, the lestranges. _

_Sirius turned, he didn't care for these people - but he did care for the person he saw pictured at the front._

_Alphard wasn't there - Sirius wished that he hadn't died when he was nineteen, because Alphard would have been able to give him comfort for a time like this._


	17. Psychosis

Title: A Doctor's Oath

Character(s): Lily E/P. + James P.

Summary: Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However, when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?

Notes: Okay, so for those who are wondering what's going on with Sirius – this is a Sirius Centric chapter. I really hope you like it – and let's try and get me up to 80 reviews! I hope this pulls at your heart strings! Don't hesitate to review, fav or follow, and tell me who you want to read about next.

Shout-outs: Thanks to MKaseyM, gralu4ever, HaleyBlack'Cile'coldfire, Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX and Books-are-air, for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"If you could just remember where you were going!"_

_"…driving to the cemetery..."_

_He didn't care for these people - but he did care for the person he saw pictured at the front._

* * *

Sirius stared at his brother in surprise. Searching for words that he would more than likely choke on, he shook his head frantically. In the room, the only sound was his heart monitor, which could pick up the racing of his heart. It alarmed some of the staff outside of his room working.

Doctor Lupin was one of the few to rush into the room, his eyes heavy and black as he started doing medical procedures that Sirius really couldn't keep up with.

His heart pounded heavily against his chest, and tears burned at Sirius' eyes, battling to be freed. He shook his head again, his throat welling up. He was hyperventilating, Sirius told himself, and so he tried to take deep breaths like James did when he was having a panic attack.

He couldn't take those deep breaths. He gasped for air, and he tried as hard as he could to collect the oxygen he needed, but he just… couldn't.

"No!" He finally breathed.

Regulus watched the entire scene from where he was leaning on the wall. He smiled sadly at his brother, and for a moment Sirius wanted to scream and yell at him. The Regulus that Sirius had grown up with would have laughed and sneered at Sirius' tears and pain.

Where was that Regulus?

"I'm going to give him a sedative. Hold him down for me." Sirius assumed that the person who had spoken was Doctor Lupin, but he didn't know for sure. His eyes were fixed on Regulus, though his sight was blurred from his tears.

The last thing that Sirius could remember before sleep tackled him, was reaching out for someone who wasn't there.

* * *

Upon waking up, Sirius realised that he was not alone – Regulus was sat calmly in the chair by his bed. He was watching his brother closely, his eyes looking out for any signs that his brother may have awoken.

"Was I out long?" Sirius muttered, trying to remember what had happened to make him fall asleep so easily – he remembered immediately.

"I don't know."

"What time is it?" Sirius asked weakly. He didn't have it in his heart to be angry at Regulus.

"I don't know."

Sirius looked at his little brother with an odd expression, though he didn't start an argument. He looked at his brother's arm, where Regulus was wearing a watch. Sirius raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"But you're wearing a watch." He spoke incredulously.

"Am I?" Regulus looked down at his arms, before smiling weakly. "Ah, so I am."

Sirius shook his head, trying to rid himself of the slight irritation that he had been feeling since earlier that day, before looking at his brother with sad eyes. Regulus watched him even more carefully than he had been before, almost as if expecting Sirius to launch an attack on him.

"The picture was yours. It was your funeral." Sirius said. It wasn't a question – It was a statement. Sirius wasn't looking for any comfort on the matter and he was sure his brother wouldn't give him any even if he wanted it. Regulus nodded.

"So you faked your own death?" Sirius asked blankly, his eyes dull as he looked at his brother. Regulus shook his head sadly, trying to smile at his brother, but instead grimacing.

Sirius clenched his jaw,

"But you're not dead!" He exclaimed, "You're right in front of me! I can see you!"

Regulus tried to smile again at his brother, this time managing a weak smile.

"That's the thing Sirius." He spoke, his voice cracking in a way that the real Regulus' voice never would, "I'm not here. Your senses have been fooling you this whole time. Why do you think that the first time I visited, your Doctor never saw me?"

Sirius shook his head 'no'.

"How does that even work?" Sirius all but yelled. The doors to his room withheld the sound.

Regulus smirked.

"You're the psychologist Sirius – you tell me."

Sirius piped down for a moment, and allowed his brain to think – he didn't think as much as he could have, because the answer was plain. Simple – right in front of his very eyes.

"Psychosis," Sirius diagnosed. "I've never shown symptoms before of any illnesses that could have psychosis as a symptom. But, I was in a motor cycle accident – I've been put on morphine for the pain. Side effects of morphine can include Psychosis."

Regulus beamed at his brother, though his eyes were still sad.

"And Psychosis is?" He prompted.

"A medical symptom that includes hallucinations," Sirius answered. He deflated slightly. "So I've just been imagining you were here?"

Regulus nodded.

"I suppose that makes me a bad brother then?" Sirius asked, and this time he didn't even try to stop the tears from spilling, he just let them free without a fight. "I couldn't even tell my own brother from a damned hallucination."

Regulus sighed. Sirius had always been quick to put the blame on himself when it came to his younger brother, telling himself that he should have done better at nearly everything.

"Sirius," Regulus snapped, "get over yourself. You know that hallucinations are a figment of someone's imagination. You were seeing exactly what you wanted to see – you were seeing me as you remembered me."

Sirius shrugged unenthusiastically.

"And, I'm not going to be around forever even if I'm a hallucination. If you hadn't already noticed, they took you off of the morphine and onto a different pain killer. You've only got so long left before the side effects wear off." Regulus added.

Sirius looked at his brother with a confused expression.

"I never got to say goodbye to you. Not when I ran away, not when I went to university – not when you died..." Sirius spoke slowly. Regulus nodded, "and now I've got the chance, even if it's just to someone who's not there."

Regulus' eyes shone slightly,

"Everybody needs closure."

"But..." Sirius cried out suddenly, the burden of his accident and the death of his brother taking its toll on him. "But I don't want to have to say goodbye to you. You're my brother – you aren't supposed to be dead. That's not how life works! The life expectancy is eighty, not freaking twenty four!"

"People die at all ages Sirius," Regulus spoke sadly, "that's exactly how life works."

"No!" Sirius cried into his hands, "Reggie, Reg – you can't be dead. Tell me you're not dead!"

"I'm so sorry Sirius." Regulus said.

"Reg, just don't – just don't go. Don't leave – I'm so sorry I was such a bad brother. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, just please don't leave me without a chance to make it up to you!"

"Sirius."

"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you!" Sirius cried, listening out for his brother to say something.

"Reg?" Sirius asked when the silent became to haunting for his ears to withstand.

"Reggie? Reggie please say something," Sirius pleaded.

But when Sirius looked up, Regulus was gone.


	18. A deal

Title: A Doctor's Oath

Character(s): Lily E/P. + James P.

Summary: Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However, when one of his best-friends gets rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this Doctor isn't so heartless after all?

Notes: I have to get three updates in a month people! This is in the 100k competition, so your in luck, because there are going to be a lot of updates if I stick to it! Hope you like this chapter, it's Lily centric because we haven't had one of those in a while. There is slightly James/Lily action. Don't hesitate to review! (And if you could, check out the poll on my profile."

Shout-outs: Thanks a bunch to nifflerstorm17008, Kira-shae, HaleyBlack-Cile-coldfire, MKaseyM and Books-are-air for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

Days dragged along and Lily found that she couldn't focus on anything other than counting down the minutes until James would take her out on their first date.

It had been hard at first trying to keep their relationship secret, though Lily wasn't sure whether she could place what they had as a relationship. But soon, as the days went by, the two found that it was easier to find a balance between work and themselves.

James talked about his friend, or rather, his brother, Sirius a lot, but Lily found it cute. He didn't however talk much about himself.

She found it quite sad, James' eyes sparked whenever he was talking about something he liked, and Lily loved how he was very passionate, but she didn't really know much about him as a person.

In fact, she probably knew more about Sirius than she did James. That was bad, Lily decided.

"James?" She asked him, one day when he was walking her home from work. It was about a mile or two from the hospital, but she had long since learnt that James was a gentlemen and was adamant in walking her to and from work. He always seemed calm when he was walking.

"Mm hmm?" He hummed in response. His hands were entwined in hers and he glanced at her for a few seconds. A smile toyed on his lips and he seemed at ease as they walked through the park.

"Where did you grow up?" Lily asked as she looked around at the park around her. If James was put off by the sudden question, he didn't show it.

"London." He replied calmly, swinging their hands in a slow rhythm that made Lily relax slightly. She didn't understand why she was so tense all of a sudden, it wasn't like she was asking him very personal questions.

"What about your parents, what are they like?" She asked quickly. Lily felt slightly guilty for prying so much, but she just wanted to know more about him.

James seemed very put off by this question. His hand stopped swinging Lily's so abruptly that Lily realised that she had stepped over a boundary of his.

"Why all of the questioning?" He asked, and though it wasn't said in a mean tone, Lily could recognise a strain in James' voice. She never wanted to hear it again. Flashes of James' panic attack ran through her mind, accompanied with a feeling of sorrow that she wanted to rid herself of.

"I'm sorry." Lily looked to the floor meekly, embarrassment causing her cheeks to turn the same shade as her hair. "I just, I really don't know that much about you, I'm sorry, I didn't want to pry."

James looked befuddled for a moment, before smiling widely at Lily.

"How about a deal?" James asked, using two fingers to lift Lily's head up to look at him. "If you meet Sirius, and he approves of you, you can ask as many questions as you want. If he doesn't approve of you, you have a limited amount of questions. Lets say, twenty?"

Lily frowned, confused.

"How would I get him to approve of me? What is he like the big brother that must approve of me or else I'm dead meat if I cause you any pain?"

James grinned.

"Now now, Lily, no need to be snarky." He kissed her lips lightly. "I can't help you, just visit him in his room, and then let him talk to you for a while. You just be yourself and let him learn who you are."

Lily seemed to think of this for a while, before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, I'll do it."

James smiled, kissing her gently again, beaming with happiness. Lily had an idea that he got what he wanted quite often. He whispered in her ear:

"One more thing, you need to introduce yourself as my girlfriend."

* * *

Lunch with Remus the next day helped calm Lily's nerves. She'd agreed to James' deal because she really wanted to get to know him, but she'd been nervous all day.

Remus saw this, and though he didn't know the reason, he smiled weakly at her before taking a sip of his milkshake.

"What is going on in your mind Miss Evans?" He asked, cutting up some of his dinner with his cutlery.

"Nothing..." Lily muttered, before looking back at Remus with a confused look. "And I thought that you weren't normal at the moment, why are you so chipper?!"

Remus grinned wolfishly, before taking a bite out of the hospital meal that was provided for him.

"Ah, Miss Evans, you're always think that there has to be a climax in everyone's life don't you?"

Lily wondered slightly why Remus was suddenly so literal, but she placed it down as one of his quirks. As she had thought before, he was one of the weirdest people she had ever met; even if she'd been to the circus.

"Uh...?"

Remus smiled, laughter stirring in his eyes. He didn't laugh outright, but he wasn't as carefree as the others his age.

"It's just so fun to see that vacant expression on your face Lily," Remus explained after a while of watching Lily's curious expression, "anyway, I'm okay. What's on your mind?"

"I'm being hustled into meeting a man called Sirius Black," Lily confided to her best friend, watching in amusement as he bit into a brownie rather viciously, "by my boss."

"Why?" Remus asked, his golden eyes glimmered from where the two were sat by a window. His head was cocked to the right slightly.

"Because I'm kind of, maybe, dating James Potter."

Remus actually choked on his brownie in shock.


	19. Meeting Sirius Black

Title: **A Doctor's Oath**

Character(s): _Lily E/P + James. P_

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best-friends is rushed to the E.R, will Lily realize that maybe this Dr. isn't so heartless after all? _

Notes: Alright, hello people! I'm onto chapter nineteen now, and in this chapter we have Sirius and Lily meeting for the very first time. I know for the moment that Sirius may seem out of character, but all remember that he was in a car crash, and saw his dead brother when he was on the medication for it, he's probably going to be a bit different. Don't hesitate to review, follow or favorite. Enjoy! ~Mint

Shout-outs: Thanks to _'Kira-shae', 'Lady-Elizabeth-of-New-York', 'Life-is-short-so-am-I', 'Elijah-lover', 'MKaseyM' and 'Books-are-air' _for reviewing the last chapter. I appriciate the support. Also, I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed my fan-fic, as I've just exceeded the one hundred followers mark, so thanks!

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

* * *

"Ah, so little red and the wolf have decided to pay me a visit."

Lily and Remus stood at the door of Sirius Black's hospital room. After Remus' initial shock on learning about her relationship with Dr. Potter, he had admitted that he was the doctor treating his brother. Sat up in the hospital bed, Sirius Black was the definition of what Lily reckoned many women claimed 'hot'. Lily had to admit that he was fairly attractive, even with all of the bandages that he wore.

"Mr. Black," Remus started, as he entered the room. "I'm going to check your vitals quickly, and then I'll be out of your face for the day."

Sirius Black got more attractive as Lily studied him carefully. In his left hand, he held a pen and was writing into a notebook. He seemed not to acknowledge Remus or Lily after his welcome, instead flicking his wrist as his pen poured countless words into his notebook.

Once Remus had left, Lily felt herself tense up. She knew a certain amount about Sirius Black already, and what she had learnt was certainly intimidating at the least. His personality was apparently an eccentric.

_"Sirius is the type of person who underneath his personality is very scared to let people in. I think that's why he tries to intimidate everyone he comes into contact with. But don't worry Lils; as soon as he meets you, I'm sure he'll take a shine to you. You won't be intimidated like everyone else." _

"The death of a beautiful woman is unquestionably the most poetical topic in the world, would you not agree?"

Lily looked up from where she was looking at the floor, focusing her eyes onto Sirius. He hadn't moved to look at her, in fact Lily noticed that he was still writing, but he had acknowledged her. It took Lily a moment to remember what James had told her when she had passed him in the reception several minutes ago.

_"The moment you're in his sights you're going to be his new test subject."_

_"Test subject?"_

Lily smiled internally, though she stayed by the door, stood awkwardly in her scrubs. She really wished that she hadn't been thrown out of her comfort zone by James – she felt as if her legs were shaking from her nerves, and she could literally feel the stress that had been building up over the past few days.

"Edgar Allen Poe." Lily replied. Sirius looked up at her for the first time and it shocked Lily to see how grey his eyes were – they were like an ash cloud. "What you said, is a quote from Edgar Allen Poe."

Sirius didn't smile, but he nodded curtly. His eyes seemed to size Lily up, trying to understand her, but now that Lily had spoken to him she felt more confident.

"You're correct Miss Evans." Sirius spoke, a voice much too formal for Lily's liking. "Please, come inside, you'll be nothing other than a nuisance if you stay stood by the door. Also, relax; the more one stresses, the more she opens herself to harm's way."

Lily's first impression of Sirius Black's personality was that he was intelligent yet rude. Either way, she closed the room's door, and sat down onto one of the chairs by Sirius' bed. He twiddled the pen in his hand. Now that she was nearer, Lily could see the extent of Sirius' injuries. Most of his body was bruised from his accident except surprisingly his face.

"James told me you would be dropping in to meet me, though he never told me as to what you two's relationship was exactly. Would you care to enlighten me to the facts my brother did not?" Sirius' voice was dripped full of polite speech, and it was such a contrast to the stories James had told her of him.

"You're nothing like what James portrays you as," Lily remarked coolly, not thinking about what she was thinking. Sirius blinked slightly, taken aback before smiling very weakly.

"I suppose I'm not acting as I usually do Miss Evans, or may I call you Lily?" Lily shrugged and so Sirius continued, "you see my intentions of our first meeting is to learn as much about you as I can, and I cannot allow my personality to influence your reactions. I'm merely being professional."

This time Lily was taken by surprise. Fiddling with her pager, she looked for something to distract her from Sirius' bluntness. His lips quirked upwards at the sight of her nerves,

"So the relationship you and James share?"

Lily looked Sirius into the eyes, before calmly confessing that she was his girlfriend. Sirius' small smile faltered, but before Lily could find the words to ask if he was alright, he asked,

"Would you prefer if I were not so formal?"

Lily nodded, and Sirius quickly scribbled something into his notebook. Lily had a feeling that suddenly she was in an interview.

"Alright Lily," Sirius spoke more cheerfully now, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, just in order to get to know you, but don't worry, they're not personal as such. Okay first one – can you cook?"

"Yes," Lily answered, "but what kind of question is that?"

Sirius' lips quirked up slightly, but Lily had the feeling that it was faked.

"There's really no point towards my questions. I just want to know some things about you, and seeing as I know James can't cook for his life, it's probably going to be up to you. Alright, do you like video games?"

Lily shook her head 'no'. Sirius continued with questions like, **_'do you like coffee?',_** **_'what kind of music do you enjoy?' _**and **_'ever kissed a girl?' _**before he suddenly turned serious and asked,

"Why have you chosen James?"

Lily had to take a while to think, and Sirius used this time to write some more in his notebook. Lily wondered what exactly he was writing, before continuing her focus on the question.

"I'm not sure." Lily admitted after a few minutes, "Because I've found no reason not to, maybe? He makes me laugh, smile and he's a complete gentleman. I'm in love with him."

Sirius' eyes looked sad when he looked back up at her, and though he smiled, Lily knew that it was more for the fact that Lily was a genuine person, not because he was truly happy. His sad smile looked so sincere, and though Lily had only been talking to Sirius for half an hour, she wanted to comfort him. Lily was way too maternal for her own good.

"You love him." Sirius seemed to try the words on his tongue. "And it's obvious that he loves you too, so go ask him as many questions as you'd like. Actually –"

Sirius ripped some of the paper from his notebook, handing it out to Lily,

"– take this to James, and then ask your questions. It's nice to meet you Lily. Take care of him."

Lily smiled warmly at Sirius, before standing up from her seat.

"I will, don't you worry."

Once Lily had closed the door behind her, Sirius visibly deflated. Once Lily had turned the corner away from his room, he allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek. The room felt so lonely without Regulus there to pass the time. The only memory Sirius had of his younger brother, was the picture of him, James and Regulus that he kept in the very front of his notebook. His fingers caressed the picture very slightly, before he whispered to himself,

"It'll be soon Reg. I'm coming back to you soon."


	20. Away from Hogwarts

Title: A Doctor's Oath

Character(s): Lily E/P + James. P

Summary: Lily Evans is a nurse, working under the arrogant un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best-friends is rushed to the E.R, will Lily realize that maybe this Dr. isn't so heartless after all?

Notes: Chapter Twenty is here, and for all of you who like suspense, then get ready, because this chapter is full to the brim with suspense. (In my opinion). Don't forget to review, favourite and follow. When I get to 100 reviews then I will start writing A Doctor's Oath : Med-school.

Shout-outs: Thanks to 'Life-is-short-so-am-I', 'IndigoDragonRider' and 'CHM13' for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

**_Warning_**: Includes mentions of strong themes.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

* * *

"He's done what?!" James barked as he looked at the small intern in front of him. The intern shook slightly going pale in his fright, actually shivering from the cold tone in James' voice. Lily stood next to James, equally as horrified.

"Uh... Uhm... Patient Sirius Black has left the intensive care unit." The intern stuttered, his eyes wide in fear. Lily's eyes mimicked the interns, though it was for two completely different reasons.

Sirius Black had abandoned the ward. That meant that Sirius might also have left the hospital completely, and that meant that at any time his pain relief could wear off - or worse, he could rip his stitches.

"That idiot!" James seethed, as Remus came running up to James and Lily with a worried look on his face. He straightened his doctor's coat once he had stopped in front of the two, breathing deeply as he recovered from what Lily assumed had been a quick sprint.

"Doctor Potter," he started calmly, after he had dismissed the intern from James' wrath, "I take it that you have heard of Sirius' disappearance?"

James turned slightly red at Remus' remark, but Lily placed a hand on his arm in warning so he didn't speak. Instead all he did was nod angrily before letting out a sigh.

"I've asked security to check the cameras in order to see if he's left the hospital, but other than that I can't really do a lot for you." Remus explained, his hands moving as he tried to get his point across. Lily could see the strain in James' eyes lift slightly - but not much.

"Thank you." James whispered as way of response. Lily had only ever seen him as reserved as he was once, and that had been when Sirius had been sent to hospital the first time.

That was another thing she hoped she would never see again.

* * *

Pressing the 'stop' button slowly, as to avoid hurting his wrist, Sirius used his good hand to pull himself up out of his bus seat. He hadn't been out of the hospital in three months, due to the extent of his injuries, but it had felt good to feel the breeze along his neck.

As the bus came to a stop, he stumbled down the small gap with a box tucked under his arm, and out into the cool atmosphere outside.

Walking the one hundred metres he needed to, he slowly made his way to the main gates of Godric's cemetery opening them with a creak.

He'd only been there once before, but finding his brother's grave stone wasn't hard. In big words, the font of 'Regulus Black' looked as if it was a work of art.

Sirius supposed though, that all of his family were a work of art, in their own particular, twisted ways.

Placing the box on the grass, Sirius sat down, crossing his legs and trying not to wince at the pain it brought him. He opened the box, placing the lid beneath the box itself.

"You always said that when I had the time we should go get a bite to eat." Sirius spoke sadly, as he struggled not to cry like he had been recently, "I'm sorry for putting it off for so long Reg."

A small breeze ran across Sirius' neck, and though he knew it wasn't a message from his brother - because Regulus was dead - Sirius wanted to believe that it was. If only for a minute.

"Did you hear that Reg?!" Sirius shouted, his voice a mixture of self-loathing and sadness, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not being the brother you wanted me to be!"

Slowly, Sirius took the first object from his box, two sandwiches, unwrapping them.

"You used to call me weird because I like egg and cress sandwiches." Sirius spoke, calmer than before. "You always said that it was strange that I could even like a sandwich that didn't have a form of cheese in. Well guess what Reg, we were both weird weren't we?"

Sirius took a bite into the sandwich, though he looked like he wanted to do anything other than eat. Tears burned at the back of his eyes, but Sirius held them back, ignoring the feeling.

Once he had finished his sandwich, he took a brownie out from his box, unwrapping it as well. He looked at his brothers grave again,

"You loved brownies." He reminisced, "I'd offer you some, but well, you know. You're - you're dead."

Once he had finished the brownie, Sirius placed the wrapper into the box, closing it with shaky hands.

"I never thought I'd ever be scared Reg, but recently I've been bloody terrified." He confided to the open air, "with you gone, I don't have anyone to look after. James has Lily, and for so long it's been just James and I, so I never needed anyone else to count on."

Thunder crackled, and in the distance lightning ripped through the sky. Sirius could barely see the lightning though, due to the brightness of the sun.

"I... I miss you so much Reg. Maybe I should have looked out for you more. If I had, then you would never have got mixed up with the wrong crowd. Then you would have never died at such a young age."

Sirius let the tears out now. He wasn't crying for the attention, or for what he would do next, but rather for the memory of his brother.

"It's my fault isn't it? You wouldn't be dead..." Sirius stopped himself before he could voice his thoughts. He laughed slightly at his own stupidity.

"Depression has always run in our family hasn't it Reg? That's why I never wanted to get out of bed before my accident... It's why Alphard topped himself off. It's why you started taking drugs..."

Sirius breathed in sharply at the memory,

"That's why you overdosed. It's why I'm here. You used to say we were nothing alike Regulus, but we are, aren't we? We both hated being kids, we both got depressed, and... and at the end we didn't have anyone."

Sirius wiped the tears from his face before standing up with his box in hand. He winced in pain, his whole body aching and burning with pain at the same time.

Walking out of the cemetery, Sirius tried not to shiver. He walked slowly to the row of taxi's getting into one of them with a sigh.

"Let's end this where you ended it Reg," Sirius muttered under his breath, before addressing the taxi driver directly,

"To Hogsmeade Village."


	21. Hogsmeade Village

Title: _A Doctor's Oath_

Character(s): _Lily E/P + James P_

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse working under the arrogant, un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best friends is rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this Dr. isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _Okay, so the long awaited chapter is here. To all of the people I said the update would be sooner than now, well, I lied. I'm kind of, maybe, very good at procrastinating. Anyways... here you go the latest chapter. Based on Sirius, because I bet you all want to know what happens next! Please, please, please review – and also don't hesitate to follow or favourite. Until next time, Mint~_

Shout-outs: _Thanks to 'CHM13', 'Life-is-short-so-am-I', 'Indigo-Dragon-Rider', 'Books-are-air' and all of the guests for reviewing the last chapter._

Warning: _Includes mentions of strong themes. _

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-One_

* * *

Hogsmeade village was what Sirius believed to be every child's winter wonderland. It had the best sweet shop in all of London, which had been founded in 1872, a store developed purely for practical jokes and even family friendly inns. It was known purely for the way snow covered the streets like silk – but in the summer months it had a beauty to it that Sirius had never seen before. It left Sirius in a short state of bliss as he looked around in awe.

There was also an abandoned shack that added mystery to the small village, another puzzle piece that added to the village's reputation.

The shrieking shack was rumoured to be the place where most people went to die. The old folklore was that anyone who entered the shack would be haunted by a poltergeist until eventually they would kill themselves. So naturally, it was said that all of those who went to the shack were suicidal – and in a way, Sirius supposed they were.

Either way, legend of not, Sirius wanted to test the theory. He'd already snuck out of the hospital even with his injuries, visited his dead brother, ripped one of his stitches and arrived at the shack. There was no way he was going to back out now.

Some blood soaked through Sirius' shirt sleeve, but he paid his arm no notice, instead he pushed open the tattered door to the shack, wincing at the creak it created.

"If this poltergeist is real," Sirius muttered to himself, "then it's only given me the courage to do what I was already going to do."

The inside of the shack was not as dull as the outside. It was plain, with old paint that was peeling off the walls, and cracks in the walls. It wasn't this that caught Sirius' attention though; it was what had caused the cracks in the walls that captured his eye.

Carved into the walls, were messages left by all the people that had come to the shack before.

* * *

"He's not picking up his phone!" James cried out in panic as he slammed his tea on the counter. Lily put a hand on his, but he didn't calm down this time. Instead he shrugged her hand off. Knowing that it would be pointless to say anything, Lily rose from her seat to grab some napkins.

"Why don't you track his phone?" Remus asked, from where he was sat opposite him, "we saw him leave the hospital on the CCTV, but surely he wouldn't leave without a phone."

James nodded quickly looking down to his phone. When Lily returned with the napkins, she calmly cleared up the tea that James had spilled. Remus took a bite out of the brownie he had bought, and for a brief moment, Lily wondered how many brownies Remus actually bought and ate every day.

James turned pale after a few moments. He looked back up at Remus blankly,

"He's left his phone in his hospital room."

* * *

_I'm Drew Ryan, and I was here 2-10-2010_

Sirius read each of the messages with such a caution that he almost forgot to breathe. When he did eventually remember that it was required for him to function and live, he gasped for air, startled.

_I'm Scott Howell, and I was here 5-12-2012_

Sirius knew what they meant, obviously. He'd worked with suicidal patients in his life many times, so naturally he knew. Most commonly, suicide victims felt as if they had no meaning, no reason to be alive and recently Sirius had been feeling that way as well. Sirius knew what he was reading about much too well.

_I'm Lauren Jefferson, and I was right here. 2011_

He was looking at peoples last thoughts. He recognised some of the names from the newspapers a few months ago. It was both entrancing and scary to read the same messages written over and over again. These messages, Sirius told himself, were from people who hadn't wanted to be forgotten.

_I was here – 2013 – Flora. Let's hope its better on the other side._

The air around Sirius was so cold that he felt like he was inside a freezer that was working in overtime. He looked to the left of the message he had just read, reading it carefully, before letting out a choked sob. His eyes immediately allowed the tears to fall, and for once Sirius wasn't even going to try and fight them.

**_Alphard Black, 2006, I was here._**

Letting out a cry, Sirius shivered against the air. Looking at the writing in front of him, he slowly raised his hand, tracing his fingers across the letters his uncle had written years before.

"I haven't forgotten you Alphard," Sirius sobbed.

Trembling as he stood up, Sirius wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt that wasn't covered in blood. He stood for a moment, staying still as he tried to stop his tears, before turning to leave the shack.

His eyes paused for a moment on something else and then suddenly all attempts he had made to stop his tears were pointless. Completely breaking down and letting out a howl of pain, his legs gave out and suddenly he was crying on the floor again.

**_Regulus Black, 2012 – Do you know what? I'm still here._**

* * *

Once he was out of the shack and back in the streets of Hogsmeade village, Sirius was no longer in tears. He stumbled down the main road, trying not to allow his injuries affect his plans.

"Sirius?"

Sirius knew that voice – he could remember hearing that exact voice at his brother's funeral several months ago. He turned slowly, looking at the person in front of him with widened eyes.

"Andromeda," he breathed as he stared at his cousin. He swayed slightly on his feet, but if Andromeda noticed she didn't mention anything.

With brown hair that was slowly turning grey, Andromeda Tonks looked young for her age of forty-something. Sirius didn't really remember how old she was, birthdays and ages always got muddled in his head.

"Sirius, oh it's so good to see you!" Andromeda beamed at Sirius, and she looked like she would have hugged him in that instant if she hadn't been carrying two bags in each hand. "How have you been?"

Sirius wanted to smile back at Andromeda, but when he tried it came out as more of a grimace.

"I've been... alright." Sirius replied timidly, "how about you?"

Andromeda frowned slightly, but didn't start questioning Sirius on what exactly he meant. Instead she answered,

"I've been great. I've got a grandson now, he's called Teddy. I think you'd love him."

Sirius smiled weakly this time, though it still didn't seem to convince Andromeda.

"You should see Nymphadora now Sirius. She's not the little girl you and Reggie used to play with. She's grown up into such a beautiful woman. You should come around for dinner sometime, and I'll invite Nymphadora and her husband, and we'll all have pasta bake with peanut butter in like we used to."

"How did you remember that?" Sirius asked, a small laugh bubbling in his throat. He remembered the time perfectly, he had been ill once as a child, and his parents hadn't been able to leave work to pick him up. In the end, Andromeda had picked him up, and she had offered to make him some pasta with any topping he could think of. He'd chosen peanut butter.

"Oh Sirius," Andromeda responded, "I'd never forget that."

Andromeda didn't realise the weight behind her words, but within seconds, Sirius had wrapped his arms around his cousin in an embrace. A single tear ran down his eye, and he trembled against his cousin.

"Andromeda," he mumbled under his breath, "thank you Andy. Thank you so much."

When he took a step back, Sirius smiled gratefully at his cousin. However, Andromeda didn't smile back.

"Sirius..." she trailed off, looking at his shirt in worry, "Sirius, why are you bleeding so much?"


	22. Ambulance

Title: _A Doctor's Oath_

Character(s): _Lily E/P + James P_

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse working under the arrogant, un-emotive Dr. Potter. However when one of his best friends is rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this Dr. isn't so heartless after all?_

_Notes: So… I've got a new AU out guys, called 'Learning the basics' so if you could check that out, then that'll be great! I'll put the summary of it below so you can see if it'll be to your liking. _

_'Lily Evans is a nursery teacher. James Potter is a police officer with a five year old son. When James finds himself wrapped in a case, Lily finds herself falling for a certain someone, and looking after his son much more often. AU.'_

_Anyways… here's chapter twenty-two._

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-two_

* * *

"Sirius, Sirius don't close your eyes alright? I'm going to call you an ambulance!" Andromeda called at the top of her voice as she dropped her groceries on the floor. Quickly, she whipped her phone out of her pocket, pushing in the three digits that would surely save her cousin's life.

Sirius swayed on his feet, looking at Andromeda with blank eyes. Words stuck on his tongue as he tried to speak. They were bitter, and self loathing, and for a moment Sirius smiled in spite of himself – if Andromeda heard him saying his thoughts, she'd surely slap him.

"Come on!" Andromeda seethed as her phone rang. After the second ring, she was greeted with the voice of a woman on the other line. She let out a quick sigh, before explaining quickly her cousin's condition to the extent that she knew. Just as she was telling the woman where the two of them were, Sirius blinked wearily, his arm going limp.

Then, he collapsed.

* * *

"Hello?" James had picked up his phone on the first bell. Besides him, Lily looked at him with a comforting smile. James couldn't look at her, he felt as if he might mess up and say something wrong if he did.

"Hello, James?" A woman's voice, James noted.

"Andromeda, is that you?" James asked quickly. He looked over at the vacant seat where Remus had been sat no longer than ten minutes ago just so he had something to do.

"Yes James, its Andy – listen I don't have a lot of time, I'm on the way to the hospital. Sirius is in the ambulance with me, I just thought you should know. He's bleeding a lot; I think someone's attacked him. Has he been acting strange recently? Anything about him been off?" Andromeda asked through the phone. James' breathing hitched, and for what seemed like the millionth time, he paled considerably.

"He wasn't attacked." James spoke, "he was in a motorcycle accident a few weeks back – he must have ripped his stitches. He shouldn't have left the hospital yet."

On the other side of the phone, Andromeda fumed quietly, muttering swears under her breath. She quickly took a deep breath, before asking,

"James, has he been any different since the accident?"

"Fuck… I don't know Dromeda, he's always been happy whenever I've seen him around." James ran a hand through his hair nervously, trying to come up with an explanation for Sirius' actions. "He's always needed to be moving around; else he can't think straight… Shit!"

James jumped up to his feet so quickly that Lily jumped from where she was sat beside him. She stared at him questioningly but James didn't seem to notice. Instead his eyes widened, and he started pacing across the hospital cafeteria.

"Andromeda, what was he like when you saw him. I'm expecting you were talking for a moment?" James asked rather forcefully, as he made a fist out of his free hand.

"He… he seemed sad. Upset. But then after a while he just hugged me after I said that he should come around for dinner at some point. Why does this matter James?" Andromeda asked through the phone. James ignored Andromeda's question.

"Has anything big happened within the past year?" James added, "Anything that would change his life in anyway. Anything, Andy, however likely is bound to help."

"Well… Narcissa and Lucius got married a few months ago. Regulus passed away-"

"Regulus died?" James questioned, genuinely not knowing about his death. "That's got to be it. That's why he wasn't in the hospital – he'd more than likely gone to visit Reg."

On the other side of the phone, Andromeda shook her head, ignoring the paramedics who were working to keep Sirius alive. She sat watching Sirius breath slowly in and out.

"James," Andromeda spoke just before they turned into the hospital road, "Regulus' grave is in Godric's hollow. We're coming in from Hogsmeade."

* * *

Lily hurried after James as he seemed to speed down the halls to the emergency room. She was glad that Remus had been kind enough to take some of James' patients off of his hands until Sirius was better, because James didn't seem to be able to function properly.

"Why would he leave the hospital to go to Hogsmeade?" James was muttering to himself, when Lily finally caught up. It was a rhetorical question, Lily noticed, so she stood next to James patiently.

"James…" Lily spoke suddenly when James stopped walking. Even with his job as a doctor, James wasn't allowed to enter the operating room where Sirius was being operated on. The doctor in question turned to look at Lily. She looked him in the eyes.

"Please calm down," Lily spoke timidly, "I know what's happening is stressful, but you're not going to get anywhere by overexerting yourself."

James' eyes were cold and stony. In all honesty, they scared Lily, and she really wanted to break eye contact. She didn't – if she did now, James wouldn't calm down, and she wouldn't be able to say she loved every part of him.

"I…" James started, "I don't understand Lils."

Lily hugged him, and though he was taller by her by at least half a foot, James burrowed his head into Lily's neck.

"Neither do I, James." Lily whispered comfortingly, "Neither do I."


	23. Back to Hogwarts

Title: _A Doctor's Oath_

Character(s): _Lily E/P + James P_

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse working under the arrogant, emotionless Dr. Potter. However when one of his best friends is rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this doctor isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _Sorry about not updating last week, I've been on holiday for a while, and only got back a few days ago. It was fun, and during the plane ride, I ended up writing more for the plot of this. Yippee. Also, from now on, I've decided that I'm going to ask you all two or three questions about the story for you guys to answer. They'll be simple so lets see if this takes on. Anyways, as I always seem to say, don't hesitate to favourite, follow or review. Mint~_

Shoutouts: Thanks to '_Elijahlover', 'XX-runnin-wit-pandas-xX', 'Dancer6HOA', 'IndigoDragonRider' and 'Books-are-air' _for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

Worried - James hated feeling that way, and because it was worry for the closest person he had to family, it only made James feel worse. Even with his SSRI's, James knew that his anxiety would end up reaching a point where it would eventually get the better of him. He certainly wasn't looking forward to that...

Lily had returned to work several minutes previously, and though James was glad to have some time to gather his own thoughts, he knew that he still needed someone to tell them too. He'd tell them that Sirius was completely stupid leaving the hospital in his condition, that he was a moron for not waiting until he was discharged.

Though James told himself not to (continuosly and very sternly), he could not help but place some of the blame on himself. Should he have noticed - surely Sirius wouldn't be in this situation if James had noticed. _No,_ James told himself once again, _It wasn't my fault this time. _

However, James still wasn't quite so sure. Putting the blame on himself was one of James' more dominant traits. Sirius' too, when he spent time musing on it.

"Your name is James, isn't it?"

James turned his head to the right immediately when he heard the man's voice. Looking bewildered, he did a quick sweep at the man infront of him, taking in his blonde hair and gold eyes.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "Yours is Remus, right?"

Remus nodded, looking at James with a comforting smile. Though he had appeared to be terrifying when the two had first met, Remus Lupin seemed as if he were a very kind person. The scar that traced up Remus' neck seemed to just be a remininsce of a bad memory that clung to him as a reminder of the past.

"Do you mind?" Remus asked, gesturing to the grey chair that was beside James. They each had tiny holes in, and James had the grim thought of thinking that they were that design so that blood couldn't pool in the seat.

"No, go ahead." James replied in the calmest tone he could muster. Remus raised an eyebrow at him, but other than that said nothing, much to James' relief. Looking down at his hands for a moment, James wondered if he'd ever been as awkward as he was momentarily in his life. No terrible memory reawakened itself.

"I didn't think I'd see you down here," James mumbled suddenly, "don't you have patients to check up on or something?"

Remus shook his head 'no', smiling slightly. It almost made James wonder how someone could smile so much while in a hospital, before he realised that a few months before he had been doing the same thing. In his head, James cringed, when had his thoughts become so depressing?

"Fortunately no patients until tomorrow." Remus explained, "I got off half an hour ago."

James mused on why a _doctor _would spend his spare time at the hospital, before deciding that he didn't care for riddles. He was about to ask why, when Remus seemingly read his mind and answered,

"My wife's probably the clumsiest person you could meet. She tripped over the umbrella stand by our front door, and so she's on her way over because she swears she's broken her arm. I'm here to take our son and her home afterwards."

James grimaced - it took an awful amount of energy to do even that - rather than smiling. Remus looked as if he hadn't noticed, but since James didn't really know the man very well, he wasn't sure whether he had or not.

"It's ironic that someone who's clumsy married a doctor isn't it?" James asked lightly, his only real input in the conversation. Remus' smile fell slightly, but James didn't seem to notice.

"Isn't it just?"

* * *

"He's going to need a blood transfusion Nurse Meadows."

Though Sirius could barely hear the words behind the beating of his pulse in his ears, he quickly found that he was once more in Hogwarts Hospital. _Great, _he thought, _can't I do anything right? _

"Yes Doctor Flitwick. I'll get the salene immediately." That was the voice of the nurse who had given Sirius lentil soup one time, Sirius remembered deliriously as the paramedics wheeled him up to what he presumed was his hospital room. "I'm going to put ten milli-litres of salene in through the IV to ensure that there's no blockages... there's no resistance sir."

Sirius' thoughts rushed around his head at what seemed to be one hundred miles an hour. How could he thing properly after the whole shrieking shack incident? His uncle had been there for crying out loud, and Alphard had been his _**favourite**_ uncle. He just couldn't make any sense out of the whole situation, and it was frustrating him so much.

"I'm his I.C.E." Someone called from behind him. "Goddammit, let me see my _fucking brother!_"

* * *

_1. Why do you think Remus' smile fell?_

_2. What do you think will happen when James and Sirius next speak?_


	24. Pink and Blue

Title: _A Doctor's Oath_

Character(s): _Lily E/P + James P_

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse working under the arrogant, emotionless Dr. Potter. However when one of his best friends is rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this doctor isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _Yes, I am slow at updating, but it's summer now! So I can dedicate my summer to all of my writing! It won't all be this though (see my hint, something new will be out soon) and then I've got another fandom I love aswell. (Sadly May, it's not BTR). Anyways, hope this was worth the wait, and follow, favourite, review, enjoy and all that nonsense! Mint~_

Shoutouts: Thanks to _'IndigoDragonRider', 'Blondie98', 'Delectable-May-Reach' and 'Books-are-air' _for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Waking up to the colour of white got boring quite quickly, Sirius mused as he looked blankly around his hospital room for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Lily had visited him on behalf of James several times, but when approached with the question on whether James would arrive with her the following day, all Sirius got as an answer was 'possibly'.

Sirius didn't know what was going through James' head – but if Sirius looked past the black and white exterior of his own mind, he could at least get the idea of how utterly pissed off James was bound to be. Sirius knew his mistake now. He should have never left the hospital; he should have never taken that step out of the large doors and out into the world that had once been his life.

He'd been so blind to think that killing himself was the answer, because it really wasn't. Sirius had been so selfish, not once considering the fact that if he died, so would James. After all, there were only so many pieces of James that Lily could piece back together before he shattered completely.

Sirius was angry though – surely James should have visited him by now. Surely James would need to vent and yell at Sirius for being so stupid, so self-centered. Surely he should have been there.

He still had yet to show up, and it was starting to drive Sirius more insane than he already was. (Sirius had admitted to himself that he had a few cogs loose.)

Sometimes Andromeda visited Sirius to make sure that he was alright, but Sirius didn't really have the energy to talk to her. Instead he looked outside of the hospital room window solemnly, casting his mind to the endless possibilities that could happen when he saw James again.

"Good morning Sirius," Lily spoke one morning when she made her way into Sirius' room. She smiled warmly at him, and in a moment of pure madness, he smiled back as he watched the sun reflect in her eyes. She quickly opened the blinds to Sirius' room, and let out a smile when he muttered something incoherently about the light burning his eyes.

"James' isn't going to visit me anytime soon, is he?" Sirius' mood changed in an instant. His eyes lost whatever smile he had given Lily recently, and he looked down to his hands like a small child who was being scolded.

Lily sighed. She barely knew Sirius, and yet, she saw him as a little brother. She smiled comfortingly at him, a rather quaint yet easing action.

"Give him some time, he'll come around soon." Lily muttered as she passed Sirius the cup of water that he was attempting to reach for. "He's just feeling a bit overwhelmed about everything that's been happening."

It was a lie – Or at least Sirius knew it wasn't the truth.

Sirius knew for certain that his best friend was not overwhelmed. He was annoyed and furious, angry, and every other word that meant that he wanted to kill Sirius himself. In all the years that the two friends had known each other, Sirius and James had never been apart for more than a week at most, and even then it killed the two of them.

Even when James and Sirius had argued before, they'd never avoided each other for such a long time. They almost always made up before the day was over. Sirius let out a small cry as soon as Lily closed the door behind her to start her shift. She'd promised that she'd try and convince James to visit him, but Sirius saw the hesitant look in her eyes.

"Is he ever going to forgive me for this?" Sirius muttered into his hands.

* * *

"You're both welcome anytime." Nymphadora spoke from where she was standing next to Lily and James in the emergency room. She'd fallen down the stairs, again, and had to have stitches for her leg wound.

The couple smiled and nodded. Lily was surprised with how light hearted James was acting – and how he kept surprising her so easily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her quickly on the cheek, before looking at Nymphadora with a grin.

"I'll convince her to accept the offer – you know she wouldn't want to impose or anything."

Unsurprisingly, Nymphadora and James got on well, and Lily smiled as the two spoke as if they'd known each other for more than an hour. Teddy let out a smile gurgle in Nymphadora's arms, and the three adults looked down at him in admiration.

"Guess who!"

Nymphadora's eyes were suddenly covered by slightly tanned eyes, as Remus appeared behind her. James, still oblivious to the fact that Remus and Nymphadora were married, looked at Lily confused. Lily shook her head at her boyfriend, muttering something along the lines of 'idiot'.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Nymphadora laughed, "It couldn't possibly be my husband, so I'm at a loss."

Remus let out a laugh, and spun Nymphadora around, placing a quick kiss on her lips. As he did this, he maneuvered his arms around Nymphadora's, taking Teddy out of her arms with the grace that only a parent could.

James' eyes widened as he realised that the two were married. Lily giggled upon watching James' realisation.

"I'm sorry," Remus spoke with a grin, "I'm at a loss as well, you see, I was looking for my wife – she's got blue hair. You've got pink."

Dora ran a hand through her hair with a smile, pulling her ponytail out. It only the middle of her shoulders and she grinned back at Remus, "how observant you are. Have you always been observant, or is that something they taught you in medical school?"

Remus smiled. He still didn't laugh, James noticed, but by what little he knew of Remus, he knew that he didn't laugh anyway.

"Hey!" Nymphadora spoke with a smile, she let out another laugh. Too James, it seemed that Nymphadora laughed enough for her husband and herself. "Give me back my son!"

* * *

_Questions:_

_1. Who's you're favourite character?_

_2. Who do you want to read more of?_

_3. What's one thing you really want answered in the next chapter?_


	25. Everyone changes

Title: _A Doctor's Oath_

Character(s): _Lily E/P + James P_

Summary: _Lily Evans is a nurse working under the arrogant, emotionless Dr. Potter. However when one of his best friends is rushed to the E.R, will Lily realise that maybe this doctor isn't so heartless after all?_

Notes: _Well, this is a quick-ish update from my side, so I hope you're all proud of me. Though I wanted this to be really long, I've realised that I don't want to drag this out and make this lose what makes it good. So… I'm thinking that there may be a few more chapters (five – ten) before I wrap this all up… Anyways, enjoy, follow, favourite and review. Mint~_

Shoutouts: Thanks to _'IndigoDragonRider', 'Elijah-Lover', 'Delectable-May-Reach', 'CHM13', 'Chauncey', 'Girl-on-fire-forever' and 'Books-are-air' _for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five

* * *

"...I'm sorry I don't usually ask but will you just take this one patient?"

"...Doctor Flitwick..."

"You know I wouldn't normally ask, but I'm completely swamped with patients."

James sighed, relenting to his colleague's request. He didn't really know Doctor Flitwick very well, but they apparently knew each other well enough to take patients from each other. Nodding silently, James nodded, taking the patient's chart from the small man. Running a hand through his hair, James opened the patient's folder scanning through the file, before looking back up at Flitwick.

"After what's happened to this guy, he doesn't need just a doctor. He needs a psychologist as well!" He exclaimed, pushing his glasses up his nose. Flitwick raised an eyebrow, before looking back at James with an expression that most likely said '_I'm Sorry_'.

"He may be severely injured Mr. Potter, but he's in no need of a psychologist. He's actually a pretty cheery guy."

James rolled his eyes at Flitwick's over enthusiasm, almost as if he'd heard it all before – he had of course, but that wasn't so much of the point. Taking in a deep breath, James closed the chart, said goodbye to Flitwick and walked to the room of his newest patient.

Opening his eyes, the patient looked at James with questioning eyes. He had light blonde hair that curled slightly at the bottom, along with watery blue eyes. James sighed bitterly, before explaining in a kind voice,

"I'm you're new doctor – Doctor Potter. You've been transferred to my care."

The man nodded, smiling slightly as he held out a hand. The hand was completely bandaged, and it looked as if it was swollen, but he held it out anyway. James took it very lightly, giving the man a small smile in response.

"The name's Peter Pettigrew."

Now that he looked closer, James could see that most of Peter's body was bandaged – everything except his head and the top of his neck. Just knowing how Peter Pettigrew had got those injuries made James want to shiver.

"It's nice to meet you." James added. He let go off his weak hold on Peter's hand, and took a step backwards, opening Peter's chart again. Switching back to his professional mode, he quickly wrote a few notes on the chart. "Well Mr. Pettigrew, I'm going to keep you on the morphine for the pain. Also, if you'd like, I can get you a psychologist to talk with you about how you got your injuries."

Peter hesitated, thinking this over, but then he smiled.

"I don't think that I need a psychologist really – what's done is done. One of the bullies from university put my house on fire. Now he's in jail. I don't really need a psychologist for things that are in the past."

James frowned for a fraction of a second, before nodding.

"I see. You're quite the optimist aren't you Mr Pettigrew?"

Peter laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry, but I'm more of a realist."

* * *

James still hadn't visited Sirius yet.

Sirius took a moment to register this statement, before he let his head crash down onto his pillow. It was aggravating that his best friend hadn't visited yet – but what was even more aggravating was that he could understand why.

"Sirius."

And then, that one word made Sirius open his eyes faster than he could have ever imagined possible. In fact, he arched his body up so that he could see his friend from where he stood in the door way. They stared at one another, Sirius with a confused yet relief look in his eyes, James with angry and betrayed eyes.

"James," Sirius breathed. How long had it been since James had been angry at Sirius – it must have been years. Yet there the two were, looking at one another with hesitation blocking their friendship. "James... I..."

James turned his head – he couldn't even look at Sirius. If Sirius had been scared before that James would hate him, he was terrified now. He cast his eyes down to his hands, making it seem as if he were being scolded for his stupid actions.

"You're an idiot." James stated, still looking at anything but Sirius. He ran a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth angrily. At James' voice, Sirius looked up, his expression pleading for James to look at him.

"I know." His voice was like a monotone – a robot, but he couldn't do anything other than that.

"You shouldn't have left the hospital until you were healed." James' voice had raised a bit, but it seemed so far away that all Sirius heard was a mutter.

"I know."

James' fists clenched suddenly and he seemed to break away from whatever trance he had been in. He looked at Sirius with fury in his hazel eyes, and Sirius had to force himself not to look away.

"You obviously don't know!" He shouted in a voice that was a mix between a growl and a hiss. "You obviously don't understand that there are consequences and that you could have died! Don't you ever think?"

Sirius blanched, blinking in surprise, but James didn't seem to have finished.

"For crying out loud Sirius, you're a fucking adult! You're not a teenager, and you most certainly aren't a little kid, so I don't know why you're so keen to still act like one! I thought that I'd lost you this time and all because of your inability to fucking think straight!"

Sirius blinked again, stunned.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His voice was hoarse as he tried to explain the words to James. Why couldn't he think of words that would help James understand? When he mused on it, Sirius realised that both he and James had changed a surprising amount over the past few months.

"Sorry just isn't good enough Sirius." Losing his vigour, James deflated slightly. He'd always hated being angry at his friends, let alone Sirius, but this time he needed to rant. He needed to get things off of his chest before everything caught on his shoulders. "Not this time."

* * *

Do you think James was right to get angry at Sirius?

What do you think of Peter?

What do you think will happen next?


End file.
